Seto's Past
by Yami Pandora
Summary: YamiSeto, with some other minor pairings. Rated for rape and abuse. If you don't like it then don't read it!
1. Chapter 1

Yami Pandora: I have decided to rewrite this because it was a load of rubbish, and quite frankly I hated the way it turned out. Hopefully this will turn out much better than last time. It is still a Seto/Yami fanfic, so if you don't like, don't read. I may also add one of my favourite songs on at the end of each chapter, even if it has nothing to do with the story. Don't ask why I don't know. I am going to aim for at least 1000 words in each of my chapters, but as I'm no good with stories I'm not promising anything, but I will ask you to please read before you decide not to read ok?  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh… **sob, sob **but I do own Maniakku, so don't steal him.

Chapter 1

Seto suddenly awoke and sat up with a gasp. He was sweating and breathing heavily. He curled himself up and thought back to the nightmare he'd just had. The one he'd had ever since his step father, Gozaburo, had died.

_(Dream)  
__A small version of Seto was lying on the floor. He was covered with blood from the beating he had received, but he knew it wasn't over. Not by a long shot. Gozaburo entered the room with one of his business partners, Maniakku Yokoshima. Gozaburo yanked the young Seto from the floor, and began to strip him of his clothing. Seto struggled, but it was pointless. Even he knew that. Even if he didn't have all those wounds he wouldn't be able to escape. But still he struggled, tears pouring out of his eyes and down his bloodied cheeks. "Stop crying. You should never show your emotions. Emotions show weakness and if you are to take over my company you will not be weak" Gozaburo snarled, punching Seto in the face.  
The two men proceeded to remover their belts and slid their trousers down. Gozaburo then forced Seto on his back and plunged into his entrance without warning. Seto screamed at the pain, more tears pouring down his face. Gozaburo continued to plunge in Seto violently until he released. And then it was Maniakku's turn. He was rougher than Gozaburo, and an expert in torture. Seto screamed far worse than he had for Gozaburo. By the end of it, Seto had lost consciousness.  
__(End Dream)_

(Seto's POV)  
Why do I keep having that dream? Gozaburo and Maniakku died two years ago, I should have put this behind me by now. But… for some reason, I just can't. I'm not really the way people think I am. The cold, heartless mask is just that: a mask. I don't think people would like the real me anymore than the one I am presumed to be. Underneath that mask, I am just a scared little kid, but I am never going to admit to that. Not to anyone. Not even Mokuba knows how much I suffered at the hands of Maniakku and Gozaburo. He just knows I was beaten and even then, he didn't know until after they died. He doesn't know about the rapes, and I prefer to keep it that way.

The nightmares aren't the only thing keeping me awake. I keep thinking about Yami, an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh. I have started to believe that magic crap as I once called it. Who wouldn't after being transported to some memory world and meeting their incarnation? I sometimes used to wonder what it was I felt towards him. I once thought I was driven by the desire to defeat him in a duel, but I now know I wanted to _see _him. Strange, huh? Falling in love with your greatest rival?

Great. I'm crying again. I can feel the tears drip off my chin and onto my hands. I wish I could forget about my past and move on. I wish I had never been adopted by Gozaburo, but you can't change the past. Besides, Mokuba needed a family. He was just a kid after all.

(Normal POV)  
Seto was unable to sleep, so he went to his office to do some Kaiba Corp business. He didn't think there was any point in even trying to go back to sleep, as it was already 5:30 in the morning, and would have to get up for school soon anyway '_School. Great. I'm surrounded by those morons and that annoying friendship freak Why did I decide to go to school anyway? It's a waste of time. I had finished their curriculum and done university level work by the time I was 12' _Seto thoughtHe switched on his laptop and uploaded his latest design for Kaiba Land, the amusement park he had been planning to build since he was 11 years old. He had almost finished, and was designing some duel monster games for children. _'I'm going soft'_ he thought.

Meanwhile, on the other side of Domino, in the Kame Game shop, Yami too was having trouble sleeping. He sat on the window ledge, looking up at the stars. His mind had been occupied with thoughts of the handsome CEO. He had been unable to hide it from Yugi, as they still shared a mind link, even though they were in separate bodies.

All the Yami's had acquired their own bodies after Memory World, even the notorious Tomb Robber, Bakura, who was no longer _as_ evil as he used to be. Yami and his friends had convinced Bakura that it wasn't the Pharaoh's fault his village was sacrificed. But while Bakura was no longer trying to kill people, he still retained his sadistic nature. Yami laughed at that thought. Bakura had never been anything but sadistic and it would be hard to imagine him as anything else until he and Ryou announced their relationship. Everyone had been so shocked. Yami laughed at the mere memory of the looks on everyone's faces. Yugi's grandfather, and Ryou's father, had managed to convince people that the Yami's were long lost relatives, who had just transferred from Egypt. Anyway, back to what was keeping him awake. Yami had been thinking about Seto a lot after Memory World. He'd tried his hardest to hide his new found feelings for the CEO, but it hadn't worked too well, and Yugi had been teasing him ever since.

Yami couldn't understand why Seto was always so cold towards everyone. He knew from the Virtual World that he didn't have the best past, but it couldn't have been that bad could it? The only person Seto opened up to was his little brother, Mokuba, and Yami was a bit jealous. He wished Seto was able to open up to him as well, but he knew that the chance of that happening was zero, zip, zilch. Even though Yami was happy to have a body of his own, he felt he was intruding on Yugi's life, even though Yugi had told him countless times he wasn't. Yami sighed, and walked over to his bed. He lay down and tried to get a little more sleep before he would have to finally face his 'first' day of school.

Random song – Evanescence, Surrender  
Is this real enough for you  
You were so confused  
Now that you've decided to stay  
We'll remain together

You can't abandon me  
You belong to me

Breathe in and take my life in you  
No longer myself only you  
There's no escaping me, my love  
Surrender

Darling, there's no sense in running  
You know I will find you  
Everything is perfect now  
We can live forever

You can't abandon me  
You belong to me

Breathe in and take my life in you  
No longer myself only you  
There's no escaping me, my love  
Surrender

Breathe in and take my life in you  
No longer myself only you  
There's no escaping me, my love  
Surrender

Yami Pandora: so what did you think? This is my second attempt at this fic. I hope it turns out better than last time. Please review. I know the song is completely random, but there you go, I am insane after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Yami Pandora: I am getting soo stressed out at the moment. GCSE's are coming up soon, and I've got and English Literature exam coming up in 2/3 weeks! I have to do 'Of Mice and Men' and 'An Inspector Calls', which are both quite boring and annoying (no offence to people who like these books). I'm sorry if it looks like I'm insulting Tea too much, but her friendship speeches are annoying.  
Thank you for reviewing kate. 

Chapter 2  
Yami awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. '_Ra-damned thing. Whoever invented this accursed thing should be sent to the Shadow Realm!' _Yami muttered a few curses in Egyptian and clumsily rose from his bed. He looked in his wardrobe for his school uniform and quickly put it on… well, as quickly as a half asleep 5000 year old former spirit can anyway. He then went to the bathroom to do… whatever men do and to clean his teeth. As he walked down stairs, he heard a loud bang coming from Yugi's room. An '_Ow' _was heard leaking into the mind link. Yami laughed to himself. _'Still as clumsy as ever Hikari?'_ Yami sent through the link. _'Not funny, Yami, I'm in a rush, I was supposed to meet Joey and Tristan today' _Yugi whined.

'_You _really_ think they will be on time? You're deluded' _Yami said jokingly. He heard Yugi rushing around in his room as he continued to walk down stairs. He prepared his lunch for the day and packed all the things he needed for the day into his bag, which also included his duelling deck. After he had finished, he walked slowly into the shop area to see if his Grandpa (Solomon had insisted upon being called 'Grandpa' by the darker half) had opened the shop yet. Surely enough, he was there. "Good morning Yami" Solomon said.

"Good morning Grandpa" Yami returned

"So, is my lazy grandson awake yet, or do I have to pour cold water on him again?" Yami laughed at that memory. He and Yugi were supposed to be going with their Grandfather to the museum, to see a new exhibit. Yugi had forgotten to set his alarm clock and even both Yami's and Solomon's yelling couldn't get him up. Eventually, Solomon had just given up and filled a bucket with cold water and thrown it all over Yugi. Yami wished he'd had a camera at the time. "No, he's up, but I think he's going to destroy his room in the process of getting ready" Yami said with a snicker. Solomon laughed too. Yugi appeared at the door, looking a little flushed from rushing around like a lunatic. "G… good morning Grandpa… Yami" said a breathless Yugi.

"Good morning Yugi" said Solomon. "What are you rushing for? I could hear you down here, you'd better not have broken anything" he continued

"I'm rushing because I'm late for meeting Joey and Tristan, and no, I didn't break anything" said Yugi. Yugi then proceeded to rush out the door, with Yami following him shortly after saying good bye to his grandpa. Yami ran after Yugi and caught up with him quickly. Being taller has advantages. They both ran all the way to Domino High School and waited at the gate for Joey and Tristan. "I told you they wouldn't be on time Yugi" Yami said mockingly.

"Shut up… here they are now" Yugi snapped back. Joey and Tristan walked towards Yugi and Yami and waved in greeting.

"Hey guys" Joey said.

Hi, Joey, hi Tristan" Yugi said with a smile on his face.

As they walked into the school, they saw a limo pull up at the curb, and out stepped a tired looking Seto Kaiba. He walked straight past them, without seeming to notice them, and even forgot to insult Joey. "I wonder what's wrong him, he forgot to insult you today. Maybe he's ill" Tristan teased. Joey made to hit him over the head, but missed "shut up, ya loser" Joey said irritably. "It's about time he started leaving us alone anyway". They walked into the school, meeting Tea by her locker. They placed everything they didn't need into their lockers and slowly walked to class, discussing their latest duels, or in Tea's case, her latest dance competition. Even though Tea was their friend and they liked her to a certain degree, her friendship speeches were too frequent and too irritating to bear, so they tried getting along as much as possible to avoid them. They sat down at their desks and waited for the teacher to arrive, although Joey and Tristan were busy throwing paper balls at each other, the others were quietly talking amongst themselves.

Seto, however, was as usual, sat by himself, silent as a mouse. Usually he would either be reading a book, or doing some Kaiba Corp work on his laptop, but today he was just staring blankly in front of himself, as though he wasn't aware of his surroundings. He also looked very tired and pale, as though he had not been eating or sleeping properly in weeks. This had Yami worried, as Seto was always alert and never let his guard down. The usual icy mask was replaced with a blank look, and the usual emotionless eyes had a haunted look in them. Seto seemed to notice someone was watching him, and immediately put on his emotionless mask and looked towards Yami. Yami quickly looked down towards his desk, a faint blush creeping on his cheeks. Seto frowned, but shrugged it off and turned back to face the wall he had previously been staring at. _'Thinking about Kaiba again, Yami? You really should tell him how you feel, it might help…' _Yugi began, '_It might help me make a total idiot of myself. Besides, he would never love me. He cares about two things and only two things: Mokuba and Kaiba Corp'_ Yami sent back. He sounded regretful, and a sad look passed across his face. He lifted his hands and rested his chin in them. _'You never know until you try, Yami' _Yugi said before shutting off his side of the link. Yami sighed and snuck a glance back at Seto.

(Seto's POV)  
When I got out of my limo this morning, the first thing I saw was Yugi and his friends. I walked straight past them, pretending I hadn't seen them. I couldn't be bothered fighting with them today. I was too tired, I hadn't been sleeping well, and I haven't been eating properly so I was feeling a little faint. I walked straight to class and sat down at my desk. I thought back to the dream I had. It had gotten worse; it was more graphic than all the others. I noticed that someone was watching me and I turned around to see Yami looking at me. As soon as he noticed I was looking in his direction, he turned away, a slight blush on his face. Then I noticed both he and Yugi had a blank look on their faces. They were obviously talking through their mind link. I often wondered what they spoke about through that link that was so private, but I respected their privacy, as it would be hypocritical of me to be nosey, especially as I hate when people nose into my business. I turned back around, and soon heard Yami sigh behind me. Why did I have to love my greatest rival? He could never love me back, no one ever could, except Mokuba, but he is my brother. The Gods must hate me, if I believed in them that is.

(Normal POV)  
The day carried on almost as normal. Not one unusual thing had happened, unless you count the fact that Joey and Seto hadn't passed any insults what so ever since school had started. When the bell rang to go home, Seto left immediately to pick up his brother, as he had promised that morning. He called his limo driver and waited for him to arrive. After around ten minutes, Yugi and his friends walked past. "Hey, Kaiba, waitin' for your driver? Figures a rich boy like you would have his own limo driver" said Joey, trying to get a rise out of Seto. Seto looked up and glared at Joey and said "I don't have time to argue with you today, Wheeler; I have to get my brother".

Seto walked down the street towards his brother's school. He called his limo driver again to tell him to meet him at Mokuba's school. He continued to walk towards Mokuba's school and took a shortcut. Seto suddenly got a bad feeling. He felt like he was being followed and turned around. There was no one. He continued to walk and was grabbed from behind. "Nice to see you again Seto" sneered a cold voice from behind him. Seto froze when he heard that voice and his eyes widened. "You" he said.

Random song - Nightwish, End of all Hope  
It is the end of all hope  
To lose the child, the faith  
To end all the innocence  
To be someone like me  
This is the birth of all hope  
To have what I once had  
This life unforgiven  
It will end with a birth

No will to wake for this morn  
To see another black rose born  
Deathbed is slowly covered with snow

Angels, they fell first but I'm still here  
Alone as they are drawing near  
In heaven my masterpiece will finally be sung

It is the end of all hope  
To lose the child, the faith  
To end all the innocence  
To be someone like me  
This is the birth of all hope  
To have what I once had  
This life unforgiven  
It will end with a birth

Wounded is the deer that leaps highest  
And my wound it cuts so deep  
Turn off the light and let me pull the plug

Mandylion without a face  
Deathwish without a prayer  
End of hope  
End of love  
End of time  
The rest is silence

Mandylion without a face  
Deathwish without a prayer  
End of hope  
End of love  
End of time  
The rest is silence

It is the end of all hope  
To lose the child, the faith  
To end all the innocence  
To be someone like me  
This is the birth of all hope  
To have what I once had  
This life unforgiven  
It will end with a birth

Yami Pandora: I hope you like this chapter please review


	3. Chapter 3

Yami Pandora: THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I didn't think anyone would like my fic. I'm so happy! Maybe I should stop being so down on myself, after all, I'm expected to get an A in English for my GCSE's.

yaoi girl, to answer your questions, yes there will be more angst and I haven't decided who will be the uke, though it will most likely be Seto as he is the victim in this fic.

Nachzes Black-Rider: Don't worry, I understood your update

Frth Ice: Um… here's the update, so please don't come after me with that spoon of yours and don't make me watch barney or teletubbies, they scare me, even though films like House on the Haunted Hill don't even get the slightest reaction out of me, but those teletubbies are just freaky! **shivers**

Anyway, I'm gonna shut up now and get on with the fic.

Chapter 3

(Last Time)  
He continued to walk and was grabbed from behind. "Nice to see you again Seto" sneered a cold voice from behind him. Seto froze when he heard that voice and his eyes widened. "You" he said.

(This Time)  
"Yes, me. You didn't think you had gotten away from me forever did you Seto?" the voice said again. Seto felt himself being slammed against a wall, and was spun around to face his attacker. It was Maniakku Yokoshima, the man who had tortured and raped him for five years, and who was supposedly dead. He was wearing a black business suit, much like the one he wore when he was in the employ of Gozaburo. Black shades were on his face, hiding his malicious eyes, even though Seto could feel them watching him. "Y… you're supposed to be dead" Seto said, mentally berating himself for stammering and showing fear.

"You _really_ believed that rumour? Come on Seto, I thought you were smarter than that" Maniakku said mockingly.

"Sometimes wishful thinking helps" said Seto, sounding a lot braver than he felt. A shiver passed through him as he felt Maniakku grind his hips against his. Maniakku smirked, feeling the reaction. "Still afraid? Good. This will make things all the better" he sneered. Another shiver passed through Seto's spine as he recalled every memory of the man before him, torturing him, raping him. He started struggling violently, the paralyzation of fear wearing off to desperation to escape. But it was no use. Maniakku was still much stronger than Seto, and the struggling only meant he was pushed harder against the wall. Tears formed in Seto's eyes, threatening to fall, but he refused to show any more weakness in front of Maniakku.

Maniakku ignored Seto's struggling and proceeded to remove Seto's clothing, roaming his hands all over Seto's body. The tears which were being so carefully held back broke free, pouring down Seto's face. He suddenly felt a fist collide with his face. '_I should have expected this as soon as I ran into the bastard'_ Seto thought bitterly. "You should know by now that crying is a weakness, you should never show weakness to anyone, or have you forgotten all those lessons I gave you?" Maniakku hissed.

"Well, when someone is RAPING you, you tend to forget what you have been taught" said Seto, with a sudden burst of courage. He knew what was going to happen, and he knew he couldn't escape his fate, so he thought he couldn't make it worse and continued to struggle. His outburst only earned him a few more punches to the head "Don't. Ever. Talk. Back. To. Me" said Maniakku, punching Seto with every word he spoke. Seto just stared back at Maniakku defiantly, his face covered with blood and bruises. Maniakku finished stripping Seto, and groped him in unpleasant places. Still Seto struggled, wearing himself out making things easier for Maniakku, who had just removed his belt. He turned Seto around and pushed him to the ground on his stomach. He then started beating Seto with his belt buckle, each lash gaining a whimper, but not yet a scream, from Seto. Blood poured down Seto's back and tears began flowing freely from Seto's eyes again. Maniakku turned Seto onto his back. There was only a small struggle from Seto, whose strength and defiance was depleted. Maniakku looked Seto up and down roaming his hands all over Seto's body before removing his trousers. He thrust into Seto, finally earning a scream of pain and terror. Maniakku smirked and continued to thrust harder into Seto's entrance, enjoying every scream and cry that left Seto's mouth. Seto felt blood pouring down his legs and soon lost consciousness from all the blood he'd lost from all his wounds. Maniakku groaned as he released and left Seto's entrance, and started to dress himself. For some reason, he even dressed Seto and said to the unconscious form "I'll be seeing you again soon, that's a promise" He walked away, leaving Seto to bleed in the alley way. He knew Seto would survive _'that kid has always survived whatever we did to him'_' he thought with a sneer.

(Kame Game Shop)

The phone suddenly started ringing. The caller ID said it was Mokuba's mobile phone (Seto had insisted Mokuba have one if he was going to be hanging around the 'Nerd Herd'). "Hi Mokuba, wh…." Yugi began, but was cut off with Mokuba's frantic yelling. "… Um, Mokuba…. Mokuba….. MOKUBA" Yugi finally yelled to get Mokuba to shut up. "OK, Mokuba, what's wrong and say it so I can understand you this time" Yugi said patiently. _"Yugi, Seto said he was going to pick me up from school today, but he never showed up. He would have called if he had to go to Kaiba Corp, but even so, he never breaks a promise to me, I think he's in trouble. Can you help me find him?"_ asked a frantic Mokuba. He sounded scared, a lot of people hated Seto. Other CEO's believed that Seto was too young to manage a company and were continually trying to buy him out or get rid of him. "Of course we'll help you Mokuba, just let me phone the others to see if they will help, Ok?" Yugi said.

"_OK, Yugi, but hurry, I'm really scared something's happened to him" _said Mokuba. A click was heard on the other end as Mokuba hung up.

"Hey Yami. We're going out to find Kaiba, he's gone missing and Mokuba's really worried. You go start looking while I call the others, OK?" Yugi explained to Yami, who had been listening to the whole conversation from Yugi's end. "Of course, Yugi. Where was he headed when he went missing?" asked Yami. He knew it might be quicker to find him if he knew the area Seto was in if they went out to find him.

"He was going to pick Mokuba up from school, but never showed up" Yugi said as he dialled Joey's number. "Now get going" Yami grabbed his jacket and literally ran out of the shop. He wouldn't admit it (even if Yugi used the mind link), but he was worried for Seto and hoped he was alright. He ran over to Domino High, and started down the route that would take him to Mokuba's school. He slowed to a fast walk, so he would not miss Seto if he was nearby. As he was walking he thought '_where could you have gotten to, Seto? Your brother's worried sick. If you're at Kaiba Corp, you'd better have a good reason for not calling Mokuba, or I'm gonna hurt you, even if I do love you'_ and with that thought he continued looking.

After a while, he came across an alley way. Part the way down he could see a metal brief case that looked suspiciously like Seto's. He walked over to it, picked it up and as he looked around, he gasped when he saw what was on the corner of a joining alley, out of sight of the main streets.

Random Song – Nightwish, Gethsemane

Toll no bell for me Father  
But let this cup of suffering pass from me  
Send me no shepherd to heal my world  
But the Angel - the dream foretold  
Prayed more than thrice for You to see  
The wolf of loneliness in me  
...not my own will but Yours be done...

_You wake up where's the tomb?  
Will Easter come, enter my room?  
The Lord weeps with me  
But my tears fall for you_

Another Beauty  
Loved by a Beast  
Another tale of infinite dreams  
Your eyes they were my paradise  
Your smile made my sun rise

Forgive me for I don't know what I gain  
Alone in this garden of pain  
Enchantment has but one truth:  
I weep to have what I fear to lose

_You wake up where's the tomb_  
_Will Easter come, enter my room?  
The Lord weeps with me  
But my tears fall for you_

"I knew you never before  
I see you never more  
But the love the pain the hope O beautiful one  
Have made you mine 'till all my years are done"

Without you  
The poetry within me is dead

Yami Pandora: what do you think? Sorry if the rape scene isn't very good. It may be easy to watch violence on the TV, but it isn't easy to describe it in a story, and please don't hurt me for hurting Seto. I congratulate anyone who has ever successfully completed a violent scene. Hope you like the songs though, I'm going to be using a lot of Nightwish songs, as they are my favourite band. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Yami Pandora: well here's the fourth chapter. Hope you like it.

Chapter 4

(Last Time)

After a while, he came across an alley way. Part the way down he could see a metal brief case that looked suspiciously like Seto's. He walked over to it, picked it up and as he looked around, he gasped when he saw what was on the corner of a joining alley, out of sight of the main streets.

(This Time)

Yami saw an unconscious Seto Kaiba lying in the alley way, covered with blood. He had multiple bruises on his face, and blood seemed to be seeping through his school uniform from his back and legs. "By Ra, Seto. What happened to you" Yami whispered to himself. He took his phone out of his pocket and dialled Mokuba's number. "_Hello, Yami. Have you found Seto yet?" _came the rushed and panicked answer.

"Yes Mokuba, I have found him. But he won't be walking anywhere for a while, he's been beaten up pretty badly" Yami replied

"_What? How is he? Where is he? Is he awake? Will he be alright?" _a stream of questions immediately erupted from Mokuba. Yami replied, trying to remember every question Mokuba had asked. "As I've said, he's been badly beaten up, he's in an alley way near your school, he's unconscious but I think he will be fine once he has seen a doctor" he said. A sigh of relief was heard from Mokuba's end, as though he had held his breath the entire time Yami answered his questions. _"Alright, I'll be right over with the limo. Yugi and Joey are with me right now, so they'll be able to help too" _said Mokuba. A mumbling was heard in the background, as though someone coughJoeycough was complaining about what was going on. A small thud and an 'ow' was heard shortly afterwards and Yami heard Mokuba yell _"MY BROTHERS BEEN BADLY HURT AND YOU'RE COMPLAINING? MY BROTHERS RIGHT, YOU NEED TO GROW UP!"_. Yami would have laughed had the situation not been so serious; after all, it was embarrassing for a sixteen year old to get yelled at by an eleven year old. "Well, Mokuba I'll you in a few minutes. Hurry though, there is blood everywhere" Yami said as the yelling ceased. Yami put his phone back in his pocket and knelt down beside Seto, and started to try to stop some of the bleeding. He took off his jacket and tore some of the material off to tie around some of Seto's wounds. He removed Seto's blazer and shirt and gasped when he saw the extensive damage done to Seto's back. He quickly wrapped his torn jacket around Seto's back to try and slow the bleeding. He then replaced Seto's jacket, not bothering to put the shirt back on as it was so blood soaked. When he was finished, he held Seto in his arms, wondering who could have done something so cruel. Sure, Seto was cold and sarcastic, and loved taunting Joey, but he would never sink to the level of beating people up for the fun of it, and even if it was only self-defence, he wouldn't hurt someone this badly. Yami looked at his crushes face. He looked so vulnerable and broken, and even in unconsciousness he had a frown on his face, showing his fear, whereas he was usually so confident and cold, oblivious to insults thrown his way.

As Yami listened to the sound of the traffic going past, Seto started to stir, although Yami didn't notice as he was deep in thought again. Seto moaned in pain and this got Yami's attention. "Kaiba, are you alright… Kaiba?" Yami asked the concern evident in his voice.  
"Wha… Yami?" Seto said groggily, on the border of losing consciousness again. It hurt Yami to see Seto looking so frail and broken. He could tell by looking into Seto's half-open eyes that he had suffered greatly. "Who did this Kaiba?" Yami asked softly, though inside, he was seething that someone would dare to harm his Seto _'MY Seto? Not the time for thinking like this' _Yami thought.

"None of your business" came Seto's weak reply. He tried to stand up on his own, but collapsed as pain coursed through his back before he even managed to get to his feet properly. Yami caught him in mid fall, a look of genuine concern on his face. "Kaiba, please, I'm trying to help you. What exactly happened here?". Yami noticed that Seto's eyes started to tear and a haunted look appeared on his face. "Kaiba, please tell me" Yami said.

"I… I…" Seto couldn't seem to get the words out, which Yami thought was unusual, as Seto always had some clever retort and was never lost on what to say. "Kaiba…" Yami began, but he also couldn't think of anything to say that would comfort Kaiba.

"I… I… was r… raped" Seto managed to choke out in between the sobs that had escaped his mouth. He then began to explain what had happened with Maniakku, and what had happened in his past. With that Seto buried his head into Yami's shirt and started crying and shaking violently. Yami just held Seto tightly, unable to speak. _'Why would anyone do such a thing?' _Yami thought. He held Seto tighter as Seto's sobbing increased.

Yami heard the sound of brakes _'Yugi and Mokuba must be here' _he thought.

"Seto!" Mokuba shouted. "Are you alright? What happened?" Mokuba asked as soon as he'd ran over to his big brother. Then he saw that Seto was crying. "Seto, what's wrong?". Mokuba had not seen Seto cry since Gozaburo had been alive, when he was beaten almost every day. _'But that can't be happening now, so what has happened?'_ Mokuba thought. How wrong he was.

"Let's just get your brother home, Mokuba" said Yami. Behind Mokuba, he saw Joey and Yugi walk up.

"Hey, what's going on…. What's wrong with Kaiba?" asked Joey. He had a look of complete shock on his face. Mostly because of the state Seto was in, and partially because Seto was crying. He hadn't thought that Seto was capable of any human emotion, yet here he was, crying on his greatest rival. "Joey, help me" Yami said, trying to lift Seto to his feet. He draped one of Seto's arms around his shoulder, and placed one of his arms around Seto's waist while the other hand was holding the hand around his shoulders. Joey walked over and did the same with Seto's other arm, and together they supported him to the limo. Seto didn't even try to fight them, he was too exhausted and now he was grateful for their help. They fastened Seto's seat belt, then fastened themselves in and waited for Yugi and Mokuba to get in. On the drive to the Kame Game Shop, to drop off Yugi and Joey (Joey's staying there the night, and Yami is going to stay with Seto and Mokuba), Seto said to Mokuba "I will tell you what happened when we get home". Mokuba frowned.

"You just don't want Yugi and Joey to know. Yugi's gonna find out anyway, he and Yami share a mind link, remember?" he said. Seto remained silent.

(Seto's POV)

After Mokuba had said that, I thought back to what had happened tonight. I had woken up to find myself in the arms of my rival, Yami. At first, I had tried to push him away, like I usually do, but he refused to leave me. I knew he could tell I'd been hurt, he just didn't know how much. He continued to try and comfort me, and his kindness got to me. I broke down in his arms and cried, telling him about my past and everything that had happened tonight. I can still feel Maniakku, I can still smell him, I can still hear his voice in my head, taunting me. I wish I could have led a normal life.

After a few minutes, I heard Mokuba shout my name. I didn't listen to what he was saying. I didn't want him to know what had happened, he has never found out about the rape, only some of the beatings. He doesn't deserve to know all the horrible things that have happened. I then heard the mutt's voice. Great, just what I needed, him to have seen me break down. He'll never let me live it down and I don't intend to tell him the reason I am such an emotional wreck.

We soon came to the Kame Game Shop, where Yugi and the mutt left. It seemed that Yami had decided to stay with Mokuba and I tonight. I wonder why? I wonder why he would want to help me too. I've always been a bastard to him and his friends and his and Yugi's kindness baffles me. My head hurts from thinking so much, my own thoughts are giving me a headache. Maybe I should consider a holiday. When we arrived at the mansion, both Mokuba and Yami supported me in. They led me to the living room, where I promptly collapsed on the sofa. Mokuba ran off towards the phone. I know he's going to call Dr Kea. She was the one who treated me after Gozaburo died. She's a kind lady of around 33 to 38 years old, with black hair and green eyes. I swear, she mothers me too much.

When Mokuba came back, he looked at me and said "Seto, you said you were gonna tell me what happened". Damn. I guess he's going to find out everything now. "Maniakku's still alive" I said simply. He just looked at me, expecting more. I sighed and continued. "Well, I ran into him when I was coming to get you. He beat the crap out of me and raped me ". There. I said it. He knows everything. I see my little brothers mouth open in shock. He flung himself into my arms and started to cry, "Why did he do that? Has he always been doing it? Why didn't you ever tell me?" As I hear each of his questions, I notice the sorrow and betrayal in his voice so I said to him, "Mokuba, it's not that I didn't trust you, I… Just didn't want you to know" I struggled over that last part. Mokuba still had that hurt look on his face, so I told him everything about Gozaburo and Maniakku. He listened attentively, gasping occasionally in shock. Can't say I blame him. Together, Gozaburo and Maniakku were pretty sadistic.

After I had finished with my story, even Yami had tears in his eyes. I hated to see either of them cry. The door bell rang. Mokuba went to answer it, and I heard the voice of Dr Kea floating through the hall.

Random Song – Nightwish, The Kinslayer

For whom the gun tolls  
For whom the prey weeps  
Bow before a war  
Call it religion

Some wounds never heal  
Some tears never will  
Dry for the unkind  
Cry for mankind

Even the dead cry  
- Their only comfort  
Kill your friend, I don't care  
Orchid kids, blinded stare

Need to understand  
No need to forgive  
No truth no sense left to be followed

"Facing this unbearable fear like meeting an old friend"  
"Time to die, poor mates, You made me what I am!"

"In this world of a million religions everyone prays the same way"  
"Your praying is in vain It'll all be over soon"  
"Father help me, save me a place by your side!"  
"There is no god Our creed is but for ourselves"

"Not a hero unless you die Our species eat the wounded ones"

"Drunk with the blood of your victims  
I do feel your pity-wanting pain,  
Lust for fame, a deadly game"

"Run away with your impeccable kin!"

"- Good wombs hath borne bad sons..."  
Cursing, God, why?  
Falling for every lie  
Survivors guilt  
In us forevermore

15 candles  
Redeemers of this world  
Dwell in hypocrisy:  
"How were we supposed to know?"

4 pink ones  
9 blue ones  
2 black ones

Yami Pandora: Hope you like it. Hopefully I will be updating soon, although, I may not be able to because of stupid GCSE exams. Please review if you want to read more, and I may consider not updating until I get at least 5 more reviews, I like knowing people like my fic, and I don't like wasting my time. Which is what I'll be doing if no one likes it.


	5. Chapter 5

Yami Pandora: Thank you for the reviews.

Nachzes Black-Rider: The reason I **hope** to update soon is because I have an English Literature exam on the 25th May, and I have done next to no revision for it, so I'm in a lot of crap at the minute. I like your idea for a title, but I may have to wait until the fic is finished until I can come up with a suitable name for it. Glad you like my fic though. : )  
Yaoi Girl: I am glad you like my fic, and I am happy you think it's getting better. : )

Well, I'm gonna shut up now and continue with the fic.

Chapter 5  
(Last Time)  
(Seto's POV)  
The door bell rang. Mokuba went to answer it, and I heard the voice of Dr Kea floating through the hall.

(This Time)  
(Normal POV)  
Dr Kea walked in the living room behind Mokuba and gasped when she saw Seto. "My God, who did this? I haven't seen you in this state since Gozaburo" she said.

"Maniakku is still alive" Seto said simply. He was too tired to explain the events again. The look of shock on the doctors face would have been funny, had the circumstances of her shock not been so serious. "Right then, we need to get you to bed, where will check over your wounds. From the look of you, I'd say you may need to go to hospital again" Dr Kea said professionally. Seto stood with the help of Yami and Mokuba, who led the way to Seto's room. Yami noticed that they walked straight past what seemed to be the Master bedroom, and that Seto stiffened slightly as they did so. When Yami gave Mokuba a questioning look he said "that was Gozaburo's room. That's where Seto had to go when he was being punished". Yami gave a short nod in understanding.

They soon came to two doors which had card access machines, one on the left of the hall and one on the right. They stopped in front of the one on the left and Seto lifted his pendant and slid it through the slot, granting them access to his room. Yami was bewildered with the security systems. His astonishment must have shown because Seto said "Many other businessmen have the excuse that I am too young to be CEO of Kaiba Corp, but I know the real reason. They're just jealous because I am better at the job than they are, so they try to get rid of me". If Yami wasn't bewildered before, he was now. Although he thought Seto was rather young to be managing a company this size at his age, he couldn't really say anything against it, as he was ruling an entire _country _at around the same age. He didn't think Seto's life had been so hard just looking at him, but then Seto was good at concealing things he didn't want known.

When Seto was sat upon the bed, he was asked to remove his blazer, and he found his shirt was gone and had blue blood-soaked material tied around his back and chest. He looked questioningly at Yami. "What? What do you think I did when I found you?" he asked somewhat disturbed by the way Seto was looking at him. Seto shook his head, but said a small "thanks" and started to remove the shredded blazer. He hissed in pain as some of the wounds reopened. Dr Kea took some clean bandages and some disinfectant out of the bag she had been carrying. She poured some disinfectant onto the cloth and began to clean the cuts that were on his back. Although Yami hadn't been able to see clearly in the alley way, he could now see a number of scars on Seto's pale skin. There were even burn marks from cigars in some areas of his back and what looked suspiciously like a knife wound between his shoulder blades. Yami looked at Seto's mutilated back and torso in horror, unable to understand why a person would do such cruel things. "Kaiba… why…" Yami began, but Seto cut him off.

"Did they do this? Because they are sick, twisted, sadistic bastards; who delight in other people's pain and suffering. Namely mine" Seto said bitterly. Yami looked at the floor. "I'm sorry, for all that you've suffered, Kaiba" Yami said.

"Why should you be sorry? It's not your fault" Seto retorted.

"You know what I mean, Kaiba" Yami said.

"Whatever" was Seto's reply.

"Hey, boys. Stop arguing, this isn't the time" Dr Kea said over the noise, as she wrapped the clean bandages around Seto's back. Seto hissed and flinched as the material touched his open wounds. "Well, that should do it" Dr Kea said as she finished binding Seto's wounds. "Do you need anything else?" she asked.

"No" came Seto's reply. Dr Kea started packing her things back into the bag, and took out some more bandages and some painkillers.

"Take these with water three times a day and change your bandages at least once every three days" she ordered. With that, she left, the door closing with a click. "Mokuba, as Yami is staying tonight, go and prepare one of the guest rooms" Seto said.

OK, Seto". Mokuba, too, left the room, leaving Yami and Seto alone.

"Thank you, for what you did tonight" Seto said quietly.

"You're welcome, Kaiba" said Yami.

"Seto"

"What?"

"Call me Seto"

"Um… OK Kai… Seto" Yami stuttered. Seto indicated for Yami to sit next to him.

"Why did you decide to look for me anyway?" asked Seto curiously.

"Well… Mokuba sounded really worried, and besides, I always help a friend" Yami replied. He looked at Seto and noticed a confused look on his face. "I class you as a friend Seto" said Yami. _'Actually, more than a friend, but I could never tell him that; he would push me away again' _Yami thought. "Oh" said Seto. He looked a little downcast, as though his heart had been torn _'But, I guess being his friend is more than I could have hoped for'_ he thought. "What's wrong?" Yami asked, concerned.

"Nothing"

"Don't lie to me" said Yami sharply. He knew Seto well enough from watching him all the time to know when he was lying.

"…." Seto raised his head and looked into Yami's eyes. In them, he saw concern and another thing he couldn't identify. He took a deep breath and mumbled something under his breath.

"What? I didn't hear that" Yami said

"I said 'I love you'" Seto said a little louder, although Yami could still hardly hear him. Yami sat there in shock, unable to speak. Seto took this lack of response as a negative and looked towards the floor. Yami put his hand under Seto's chin and lifted his head up. "I love you, too" Yami said, and leant up to join his lips with Seto's. Seto leant back into the kiss and closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Yami's lips on his. Yami licked Seto's lips, asking for entrance, which Seto easily granted. Their tongues got caught in a duel, as passionate and as fierce as one of their real duels. Yami soon won dominance of the kiss and explored Seto's mouth, elicitating a moan from the young CEO. Soon, the need for air drove them to reluctantly break the kiss. They stared at each other for a moment and then Yami drew Seto into his arms. Seto leant into the embrace willingly, inhaling Yami's scent. "I never thought you could love someone like me" Seto said. "I'm such a bastard to your friends, why would you?"

"Well, you're strong, determined and you don't take crap off people… although you do speak a lot of it sometimes" Yami said teasingly. Seto snorted. "Yeah, right. If I was strong, none of this would ever have happened" Seto said.

"Quite the contrary, Seto, you gave yourself over so Mokuba wouldn't be harmed. Not many people would do that, so that makes you an exceptionally brave and strong person" Yami said. Seto thought about this and leaned further into Yami's embrace. Suddenly, they heard a cough at the door. "Hey, if you wanted to be alone, all you had to do was ask" said a sarcastic voice. Seto and Yami sprang apart, as though struck by lightening, and looked towards the door and saw a smirking Mokuba. "And about time too" he continued. They stared dumbstruck at him, then Seto came to his senses and threw the nearest pillow available at Mokuba. Mokuba laughed and dodged the pillow, then ran over to Seto and Yami and hugged the both of them, then ran out the room again. Yami and Seto looked at each other and Seto said "he's been at the sugar again"

"That's nothing; you should see Yugi when he eats sugar. Sugar plus Yugi equals disaster" said Yami, quite used to hyper kids. Seto sighed and said "Well, somehow I don't see that spare room being used any time soon". He smirked and pulled Yami towards him, almost back to his usual self, although, finding out that the person you love, loves you will do that.

"Um… Seto, I don't have any night clothes" Yami said.

"That's alright, I'll lend you some" Seto replied and got up, wincing as pain shot through his back, causing Yami to jump up and rush to his side. He walked over to his wardrobe, and pulled some random pyjamas from one of the draws. He threw them at Yami and walked back to the bed. Yami and Seto changed and slipped under the bed covers. Yami wrapped his arms gently around Seto, being careful not to knock any of his injuries. They held each other until they fell asleep.

Random Song – Nightwish, Dead Boy's Poem  
Born from silence, silence full of it  
A perfect concert my best friend  
So much to live for, so much to die for  
If only my heart had a home

Sing what you can't say  
Forget what you can't play  
Hasten to drown into beautiful eyes  
Walk within my poetry, this dying music  
- My loveletter to nobody

_Never sigh for better world  
It's already composed, played and told  
Every thought the music I write  
Everything a wish for the night_

Wrote for the eclipse, wrote for the virgin  
Died for the beauty the one in the garden  
Created a kingdom, reached for the wisdom  
Failed in becoming a god

_Never sigh for better world  
It's already composed, played and told  
Every thought the music I write  
Everything a wish for the night_

"If you read this line, remember not the hand that wrote it  
Remember only the verse, song maker's cry, the one without tears  
For I've given this its strength and it has become my only strength.  
Comforting home, mother's lap, chance for immortality  
Where being wanted became a thrill I never knew  
The sweet piano writing down my life"

"Teach me passion for I fear it's gone  
Show me love, hold the lorn  
So much more I wanted to give to the ones who love me  
I'm sorry  
Time will tell (this bitter farewell)  
I live no more to shame nor me nor you

And you... I wish I didn't feel for you anymore..."

A lonely soul... An ocean soul...

A lonely soul... An ocean soul...

Yami Pandora: You like? I'm no good at the mushy stuff, so forgive me if it's crap. I'll probably not update unless I get at least 5 more reviews, so far I have 7, so I'm going to be expecting at least 12 reviews, OK?


	6. Chapter 6

Yami Pandora: Thank you for the reviews.  
Nachzes Black-Rider: um… I'm not gonna answer your question, that would be telling, you'll just have to read the fic.

The word 'maniakku' means 'maniac' in Japanese. With this character, you'd have to agree with the name.

I know I said I wouldn't update until I had at least 5 more reviews, but I got soo bored so I just had to do SOMETHING! I mean, try dealing with a loud-mouthed 10 year old sister and a lazy 14 year old brother who is always pestering you for something. Not to mention the 3 year old sister. Too many siblings, I have 5 of the damn things! I need to do something to keep me distracted from the noise!

Chapter 6

(Last Time)  
Yami wrapped his arms gently around Seto, being careful not to knock any of his injuries. They held each other until they fell asleep.

(This Time)  
Seto was awakened by the sunlight pouring through his bedroom window. He felt two arms wrapped around him, and heard the light breathing of someone. _'I remember now. Yami spent the night and… we… kissed'_ Seto thought. He was still shocked by the events that had happened. Partly to do with Maniakku, and partly to with Yami kissing him. Although it was Seto that had confessed, it was Yami that had made the first move, although Seto hadn't expected him to love him back. Seto turned on his side to face Yami. _'Yami looks cute when he's sleeping'_ Seto thought. He thought Yami looked like an angel when he was asleep. When he was awake, he was full of confidence, but when he was asleep he was so peaceful. When Seto brushed one of Yami's golden bangs from his face, he stirred and Seto removed his hand from Yami's face.

A few minutes later, Yami awoke to find Seto in his arms watching him. "Good morning, how are you feeling this morning?" he asked. Then a shocked and guilty look came across his face. "Gomen, stupid question I should never have asked" Yami said quickly. Seto merely smiled and lifted his head up to capture Yami's lips with his. Yami moaned with the contact and brushed Seto's lips with his tongue. _'Not this time'_ Seto thought and took dominance of the kiss. He explored Yami's hot mouth with his tongue earning more moans from Yami. He broke the kiss and smiled again at Yami. "It's alright, I'm fine now" he said. Yami smiled and pulled Seto further into his arms. Seto rested his head against Yami's chest and listened to his quiet heartbeat. "GOOD MORNING BIG BROTHER, YAMI" yelled hyper Mokuba. Seto groaned and buried his head into Yami's chest. He didn't feel like dealing with a hyperactive kid at the moment. Yami laughed to himself. He was seeing something he thought he'd never see. Seto was acting like teenager. _'I guess Seto only acts normal around people he can trust and who he cares about' _he thought.

Currently Seto and Mokuba were arguing whether or not Seto should go to school. "You're hurt. You should stay home until you are fully healed" Mokuba was saying while Seto said

"I can't skip school, it would look suspicious"

"Well, come up with an excuse. Say you to go to Kaiba Corp" Mokuba retorted.

"You know they will follow that up" Seto said. Mokuba sighed in defeat and said quietly

"You could always tell them what happened". Seto nearly exploded  
"WHAT? I am not going to tell anyone what has happened! It will be all over the media! This is not to leave this room, understand?". Mokuba and Yami nodded. Seto calmed down and said "Gomen, I shouldn't have exploded like that. It's not your fault". He looked ashamed of himself and bowed his head. Yami placed his hand under Seto's chin and lifted his face to look at him. "You have a right to be angry about what happened, Seto. I just wish we could find the bastard, then I'll send him to the worst corner of the Shadow Realm. I'll even make sure the Blue Eyes White Dragons are on him" Yami finished with a smirk. Seto eyes teared and a smile lit his face. He buried his head into Yami's chest again and whispered "Please do. It will do the world a favour".

"Well I'd better get ready for school, or I'll be late" Yami said. Seto got up.

"I'm coming too" he said determinedly.

"But Seto…" Mokuba started, but was cut off.  
"Mokuba, I am going to school, so drop it" Seto said firmly.

"OK, but take it easy, and Yami, you'd better stay with him" Mokuba said.

"Alright, _Mother_" Seto teased. Mokuba pouted and turned away with his arms folded. The other two laughed at the child's antics and rose from the bed. "Um, Mokuba… we need to get dressed" said Seto.

"OK" Mokuba said cheerfully and bounced out of the room. Yami blinked.

"Are his moods always changing as rapidly as this?"

"You'll get used to it" was the reply. They both quickly got dressed and walked down stairs, hand in hand. They walked into the kitchen, where Mokuba was eating what looked like a large bowl of heavily sugared cereal. Seto groaned again. "Mokuba, what have I told you about eating so much sugar? Your teachers are going to be phoning me again". Mokuba pouted and continued eating the cereal. Seto sighed and turned to Yami. "So, what do you want for breakfast?" he asked  
"You can cook?" Yami asked, astonished. He could not believe someone as rich as the Kaiba's cooked their own food.

"Of course I can cook. Even though we are rich, we still try to have at least _some _normalcy in our lives" Seto said, with false offence in his voice. Yami just looked at Seto, still bewildered. There was so much he didn't know about Seto. Oh well. He'd have plenty of time to learn. Seto walked over to a cupboard and pulled a random box out. "You like pancakes?" he asked. Yami nodded and sat down next to Mokuba while Seto began preparing the mix for the pancakes. Yami watched with fascination as Seto moved around the kitchen like a professional chef. "Where did you learn to cook anyway?" Yami asked curiously. Seto frowned.

"I guess I taught myself really. When we were little, before we ended up in the orphanage, my father was depressed because of our mother's death. He went out and got drunk, leaving me to take care of Mokuba. Because of his neglect of us, I taught myself to cook and took care of Mokuba" he said.

'_He's had such a hard past. No wonder he hides his emotions and pushes everyone away. Everyone he knew when he was little has hurt him'_ Yami thought.

A few minutes later, Seto walked over to the table with two plates of pancakes and some sugar and syrup. He placed one of the plates in front of Yami and sat down next to him. Both he and Yami poured syrup over their pancakes and started eating silently. Mokuba felt the silence was awkward, so he brought up a random subject. "How's everyone doing, Yami?" he asked.

"Everyone's fine. Grandpa's shop is doing well, Tea's got a new job, working as a clothes shop assistant, Duke and Tristan are the same as ever, fighting over Serenity and Joey's trying to kill them for going near his sister" Yami said, the last part ending with a laugh. Even Seto looked amused. The awkward silence fell upon the table again and Mokuba was growing restless. He had a question in his mind, and was desperate to have it answered. "Hey, Seto?" Mokuba asked.  
"Yes?" Seto said.

"Um… areyouandYamiacouplenow?" Mokuba said quickly in one breath. Seto and Yami blinked, only just managing to understand what Mokuba had said. They shared an awkward glance and said "well you should try to work it out, you saw us last night didn't you?" Seto said.

"Yes… but… Are you serious?" Mokuba asked awkwardly.

"Yes, we are serious" Yami said, breaking into the conversation.

"YAY" Mokuba shouted. He leapt up and hugged Seto and Yami for the second time in less than 24 hours and said to Yami "you better not hurt my brother, or I'm gonna come after you and torture you with a spoon" Mokuba said, half jokingly, half seriously.

"I won't hurt Seto, but… why a spoon?"

"Because it's blunt. It will hurt you more" Mokuba said. Yami blinked, then laughed and ruffled Mokuba's hair, to which Mokuba scowled and walked out.

When Yami and Seto finished eating, Seto put the plates into a dish washer and walked into the living room to retrieve his metal brief case, which still had dried blood on it. Seto took back to the kitchen and rubbed it down with a cloth and warm water. He walked back in the front room to see Yami stood there with is school bag, and a severe lack of a blazer. "Where's your blazer?" Seto asked.

"I used it to stop some of the bleeding yesterday" Yami said.

"Sorry" Seto said.

"Don't be. You would have bled to death, you're more important than a blazer anyway" Yami said with a comforting smile.

"MOKUBA, WE'RE LEAVING" Seto bellowed towards the stairs. Some scurrying around was heard, followed by the slam of a door. Foot steps were heard running along the hall, sounding like an earth quake, then Mokuba appeared at the stairs. They walked outside and got inside the limo. When they were buckled in, the driver drove towards Mokuba's school. The short journey was made in silence, with only the sound of the engine humming away.

When they came to Mokuba's school, Mokuba jumped out of the limo, said a loud "BYE" and ran over to his friends. They then headed to their own school, still silent. When the limo stopped outside the school, Seto held Yami's arm and said "Do you want to tell your friends about us?"

"If you want to, then yes" Yami replied.

"Can we wait a little? I'm still not used to openly showing emotion to anyone but Mokuba, is that alright?" Seto asked. He sounded worried that Yami would be upset, and Yami picked up on this. "Yes, we can wait to tell them. Lets just make sure it's on our terms and not the media's" Yami teased. They leaned in for a quick kiss and once it was over, they immediately got out of the limo and walked towards the school entrance, preparing themselves for the others reactions.

Random Song – Nightwish, Nemo  
This is me for forever  
One of the lost ones  
The one without a name  
Without an honest heart as compass

This is me for forever  
One without a name  
These lines the last endeavour  
To find the missing lifeline

Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything

My flower, withered between  
The pages 2 and 3  
The once and forever bloom gone with my sins

Walk the dark path  
Sleep with angels  
Call the past for help  
Touch me with your love  
And reveal to me my true name

Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything  
Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
Oh how I wish to dream again  
Once and for all  
And all for once  
Nemo my name forevermore

Nemo sailing home  
Nemo letting go

Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything  
Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
Oh how I wish to dream again  
Once and for all  
And all for once  
Nemo my name forevermore

Yami Pandora: Hope you liked the new chapter. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Yami Pandora: Thank you for the reviews!  
dude: glad you like my fic.  
Frth Ice: Seto is supposed to be ooc. A guy who was supposed to be dead has returned and raped him. Anyway, he's gonna act normal around Yugi's friends… for now anyway.  
Nachzes Black-Rider: glad you liked the song, and the chapter! The word 'Nemo' means 'no one' in Latin… I think.

Chapter 7  
(Last Time)  
They leaned in for a quick kiss and once it was over, they immediately got out of the limo and walked towards the school entrance, preparing themselves for the others reactions.

(This Time)  
Yugi and his friends were waiting in the classroom for Yami and Seto. Yami had told Yugi everything through their mind link last night, because Yugi would have found out everything anyway. They were never able to hide anything from each other, and were always teasing each other mercilessly about their crushes. Yugi had a crush on Tea, but was too shy to say anything and Yami kept on teasing him about it. The tables had turned when Yugi found out about Yami's crush on Seto. Yami had thought Yugi would be disgusted by it and had tried to hide it, becoming more distant, but Yugi acted perfectly normal, trying to get Yami to speak to Seto.

When Yami and Seto entered the classroom, Yugi shot up and ran over to Yami, giving him a hug. Seto twitched with jealousy, which didn't go unnoticed by Yugi. _so you finally told him then _he said and shot Yami a mental smirk down the link. _shut up, I see you _haven't _told Tea_ Yami shot back. Yugi blushed. "Hey, what's wrong Yugi?" Tea asked.

"Um… N.. nothing" Yugi stammered. Yami sent a smirk of his own through the link. Seto looked uncomfortable being with Yami's friends and sent him a sympathetic look. Even he found Yugi's friends annoying sometimes, especially Tea's friendship speeches. "What are you doin' here? Shouldn't ya be at home, you were pretty beat up last night" Joey said, not trying to pick a fight with Seto, for once.

"I'm fine, not that it's any of your business, mutt" Seto snapped. He then walked over to his desk, slamming down his metal brief case, and sat down. "Just askin', sheesh, no need to be so snappy" Joey snapped back. Seto ignored him and stared straight in front of him. Yami wished that Seto could open up around other people, but knew better than to push it. "Ya know, I'm kinda glad he got his ass kicked. Certainly brought him down a bit last night" Joey said. Seto flinched as this was said. Yami saw this and sent Joey a glare.

"Shut up Joey" he said threateningly. Yugi felt Shadow Magic flare up around Yami, and said "Hey the teacher will be here soon. We'd better get to our seats". _Calm down Yami, he doesn't know what happened last night _he sent through the mental link. _Well, he still shouldn't say things like that _Yami shot back heatedly. Yugi shook his head and sat down along with all the others.

The teacher arrived a couple of minutes later and switched on the computer. He brought up the register on the computer and called it out. After he had sent it off he turned to the class and said "We're starting a new project today. I'm going to assign you into groups of three. Yugi, Tea and Miho. Tristan, Duke and Ryou. Bakura, Marik and Malik" _'Uh oh'_ was the thought on everyone's mind. Whenever those three got together, chaos ensued. The teacher continued to call out names and then finally "Seto, Yami and Joey". Joey and Seto groaned, but didn't protest, which relieved Yami, as it gave him hope that they wouldn't always fight. Yami and Seto exchanged a quick smile before turning back to listen to the teacher. "Well, go and sit in your groups then" There was a scramble as everyone rushed to sit next to their partners. Yami and Joey moved over to Seto's table, Joey grumbling under his breath the whole way, and sat down. "Your project shall be anything to do with the past. You have a month to do it. At the end of the month, you will present your project in front of the whole class. Anyone who doesn't finish their project will receive an automatic fail for this subject and be held back a year". The Yami's and Hikari's exchanged glances. _'This topic will be too easy'_ they all thought.

"Well, what shall our project be about?" asked Joey. Seto rolled his eyes.

"Obviously Ancient Egypt. Besides, I think it's the only thing you'd know anything about to do with the past" he said.

"Hey! Are you insulting my intelligence?" Joey yelled.

"Does 'yes' count as an answer?" Seto asked sarcastically. Joey muttered something unintelligible under his breath, most likely one curse or another, not wanting to land himself in yet another detention. Seto smirked in victory and turned back to Yami. "So, what do you think?" he asked.

"Wha..? You're actually askin our opinion? Are you _sure_ you're OK?" asked a shocked Joey.

"One, I wasn't asking your opinion, I was asking Yami's. Two, I'm perfectly fine, and three, shut up mutt" Seto snapped.

"Ya jerk. We helped you last night and this is the thanks we get? We should have left you there, maybe it would have taught you not to be such a bastard" said Joey angrily. Seto sent him a death glare. "You've got an attitude problem, you know that?" Joey said.

"I don't have an attitude problem, I love my attitude" Seto retorted. Joey glared at Seto and started talking to Yami about Egypt. Seto tuned out, knowing all that Yami was saying anyway. While he remained in thought, the lesson soon came to an end and the bell rang for second period. Science. _'Great'_ Yami thought. He may be smart for his 'age', but he was no good at science, being Ancient Egyptian after all.

Seto took his usual seat alone in the science lab, while Yami, Yugi and the others all sat near each other. As the teacher droned on about light and sound waves, some of the students sat taking notes, while most were zoning out and the teacher was completely oblivious to this. Seto, as usual, was ignoring the teacher, as he knew all this stuff anyway. He didn't need to be taught about longitudinal and transverse waves. How he managed to answer all the questions the teacher asked him amazed everyone, as it was apparent to the stupidest person he didn't pay attention.

After a long boring lecture on waves and extensive note taking, the class packed away their things and walked hurriedly out of the class room.

The day went pretty much as normal, each lesson long and boring. Yami had kept his promise to Mokuba and stayed with Seto the entire time, telling his friends Mokuba had made him stay with Seto that day. Yugi was the only one who understood why. They had taken this well, and endured Seto's presence, which wasn't really hard as he was silent and hadn't spoken to them. This shocked them as Seto was usually throwing one insult or another, but even when Joey threw truck loads of insults at him, he hadn't retaliated. He had seemed to be deep in thought.

At the end of the day, Yami and Seto walked out with Yugi and his friends. "We should probably start that history assignment today" said Yami.

"What ya worryin' for Yami. That assignment's not in for a month" said Joey. He sounded too confident for someone who was bordering a fail in history. Seto glared at Joey and said harshly "well some of us don't want to be failures, but if it suits you that's fine by me. Less time I have to spend with you". He smirked at the look of anger growing on Joey's face while the others sweat dropped each of them thinking Seto was back to his normal insulting self. "You may as well come over to the mansion to at least start the damn thing" said Seto.

"And why should we come to your place, Kaiba?" asked Joey.

"Because, dolt, I have more books in that place than in the local library… and before you say it, they were my step-fathers". Yami noticed Seto stiffen at the mention of Gozaburo. No one else seemed to notice though, only people who knew him would have noticed, and not many people bothered to get to know him; mostly because he pushed them away.

"I agree with Se… Kaiba, he would have a more extensive range of books, and internet access, whereas the library would be more limited and it closes soon anyway" said Yami. Everyone turned their heads when they noticed Yami's slip up over Seto's name, but most of them let it slide, except Joey. "Hey, you almost called Kaiba, Seto. What the hell's with that?"

"Um… nothing, just a slip" said Yami nervously. There was an awkward silence and then the limo pulled up by the curb. Seto opened the door and motioned for Yami and Joey to get in. Joey just looked at Seto sceptically. Seto sighed and said "I'm not going to kill you, you know, get in" he said. He looked towards the others and said "you may as well come too, I'll drop you all off at the game shop". This stunned everyone into further silence. One thought flew across everyone's mind: '_Kaiba being nice? Are we in a parallel universe_?', while Seto was thinking _'why did I offer them a ride? I plead insanity'_. Yami had an amused look on his face and was about ready to burst out laughing at his friends faces, but managed to restrain himself. Everyone clambered in the limo. Seto sighed and got in himself, wondering whether or not he should see a psychiatrist.

The ride to the Kame Game shop had an awkward silence. No one wanted to say anything that might have upset Seto's 'pleasant' mood. When they came to the shop, everyone rushed out of the limo, said a quick 'thank you' to Seto, and a 'bye' to Joey and Yami. Seto ignored them and told his driver to go to the Kaiba mansion. "Hey, Kaiba, what's with you being so nice all of a sudden? You sick or something?" Joey asked. Seto couldn't tell if Joey was being sarcastic or not so he answered "Yeah, I'm sick. Sick of you" with a smirk.

"Well sooorry. Excuse me for askin'" Joey said sarcastically. _'Oh boy' _Yami thought. _'This is gonna be fun'_.

Random Song – Nightwish, I Wish I Had An Angel  
I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel tonight

Deep into a dying day  
I took a step outside an innocent heart  
Prepare to hate me fall when I may  
This night will hurt you like never before

Old loves they die hard  
Old lies they die harder

I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel  
Your Virgin Mary undone  
I'm in love with my lust  
Burning angel wings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight

I'm going down so frail n cruel  
Drunken disguise changes all the rules

Old loves they die hard  
Old lies they die harder

I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel  
Your Virgin Mary undone  
I'm in love with my lust  
Burning angel wings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight

Greatest thrill  
Not to kill  
But to have the prize of the night  
Hypocrite  
Wannabe friend  
13th disciple who betrayed me for nothing!

Last dance, first kiss  
Your touch my bliss  
Beauty always comes with dark thoughts

I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel  
Your Virgin Mary undone  
I'm in love with my lust  
Burning angel wings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight

I wish an angel  
I wish an angel  
I wish an angel  
I wish an angel

Yami Pandora: You like? Well then update and tell me! Please? Sorry if Nightwish is getting a bit repetitive, but I really love their music. If you want to find out more about them, go to


	8. Chapter 8

Yami Pandora: I'm so happy that you like Nightwish:) I went to my first ever concert three months ago… and it was Nightwish, with a band called Tristania as a back up. It was brilliant! Although the female singer in Tristania is a little creepy, the way she stares without blinking… but their music is good too, although that was the first time I heard their music and I don't know any of the songs. Anyway, I'm gonna shut up now.

Chapter 8

(Last Time)  
_Oh boy' _Yami thought. _'This is gonna be fun'_.

(This Time)  
When they arrived at the Kaiba mansion, a blur of black was seen rushing towards them. "Seto!" a voice called, and a small figure threw itself at Seto when he exited the limo. Seto was knocked to the ground by this black blur, and he hissed in pain as his rear hit the floor. "Hi Mokuba" Seto managed to gasp out.

"Oh Seto I'm so sorry. I forgot" Mokuba cried. He looked thoroughly ashamed of himself and got off of Seto to help him up.

"It's alright, kid. Just be careful" Seto said, ruffling Mokuba's hair, completely forgetting that Joey was there (he's doesn't mind showing emotions around Yami so much, remember?). Joey looked completely gob smacked. This was Kaiba. Showing emotion. Riiiight. Parallel universe alert! He blinked, thinking that when he opened his eyes Seto would be acting like his normal, cold-hearted self. But no. He was still being… nice. Seto suddenly remembered who was there and put his emotionless mask back on. He walked towards the front door, saying "Well get a move on, I don't have all day". Joey grumbled under his breath, wondering how one guy could have so many mood swings.

Seto and Mokuba led them up to the library, which was down the hallway from the basement door. Seto shuddered as he saw this door, remembering what had happened down there. It was where he had mostly been tortured, with a number of weapons, including knives and whips all while he was chained to a wall. He could have sworn there was still blood on the door. The others all noticed his strange behaviour, but only Mokuba knew the reason for it, as Yami didn't know the mansion that well, and Joey didn't know about the torture. "Hey what's wrong with you" Joey asked, almost sounding concerned.

Seto shook himself and turned to Joey saying "None of your business, mutt"

Sheesh, sorry for askin'. You have so many mood swings; it's hard to tell which side of you is normal"

"Whatever" Seto said and opened the door to the library. There must have been hundreds, if not thousands of books in this room and there were even two advanced computers sitting on a table near the window. "Wow, I thought just you and Mokuba lived here, Kaiba" said a shocked Joey.

"It _is_ just Mokuba and I who live here, mutt" Seto sneered.

"Will you _stop _with the whole mutt thing? It's gettin' old" Joey yelled.

"Umm…. No" Seto mocked. Joey snarled and lunged for Seto, but Yami held him back.

"Hey, what ya defending him for?" Joey asked

"I don't think it's me he's defending, I'd say it was you" Seto sneered.

"Big words coming from a guy who got his ass kicked last night!" Joey yelled. Seto visibly flinched as soon as those words were spoken and walked to the history section of the library with a haunted look in his piercing blue eyes; a look that even Joey noticed. "Just what happened last night anyway?"

"I've already said it's none of your business, so drop it" Seto said, sounding somewhat depressed. Joey took the hint and didn't say anymore on the subject. Yami wished he could comfort Seto, but as they had decided to keep their relationship a secret for at least a couple of weeks, he couldn't while Joey was there. They all started taking down notes, preparing for their presentation, which would have to include a large poster (hand-drawn) of Ancient Egypt, with some facts on it. Yami and Seto already knew all the facts on Ancient Egypt, so Joey was left looking for more research on Egypt. Seto was already working on the poster, drawing pyramids and Egyptian artefacts, such as a sarcophagus and hieroglyphs. "Hey, you're a good artist" Yami said quietly, admiring the work Seto had done.

"Thanks. Bet the mutt will find something wrong with it though" Seto replied.

"You know, if you tried being a little nicer to him and stopped calling him mutt, he might actually be more polite" Yami said reprimandingly.

"I'll try, but I'm not promising anything. Our personalities clash too much" Seto said half heartedly. Yami laughed quietly, totally agreeing.

Hey, Kaiba? Where's the bathroom in this place? I gotta go" Joey suddenly yelled, interrupting their conversation.

"I'm so going to kill him" Seto muttered under his breath, causing Yami to choke back a laugh. "Up the stairs, turn right, third door on the left" Seto said simply, not even turning to look at Joey. Joey grumbled something under his breath that sounded like 'stupid rich-boy' and walked out of the room. "Finally" Seto said. Yami was confused, but got the hint when Seto pulled him in for a kiss. It was hot and passionate, especially when Yami licked Seto's bottom lip, begging for entrance, which Seto easily granted. He moaned as Yami's tongue explored the inside of his mouth and started to push Yami's tongue back with his own, battling for dominance of the kiss. Yami being Yami didn't pass up the challenge and fought back, though like every other time he won the battle and resumed his exploration of Seto's mouth. A small cough at the door made them break away, and they saw Joey standing there with a smirk on his face. "Gee guys, if you wanted to be alone you only had to ask" he mocked. Seto and Yami blushed, then Seto pulled himself together, glared his famous death-glare and Yami said "Please don't tell anyone Joey. We were going to tell you all, we just wanted to wait a little" he pleaded.

"You both wanted to remain a secret, or is he just ashamed of ya?" Joey asked with sudden anger. Seto flinched again. Yami noticed this and his own anger flared up. "Don't say that. We both made this decision, and we would greatly appreciate it if you would keep your mouth shut. We wish to tell them in our own time" he hissed. Joey put up his hands in defeat, his anger now dying down at the sincerity in Yami's voice.

"So, who else knows?" he asked inquisitively.

"Just you, Mokuba and Yugi" Yami replied.

"Well, although I think it's weird for you to be goin' out with ya rival, I'm happy for ya" Joey said, a huge grin coming on his face. He slapped Yami on the back, nearly causing him to fall. He then turned to Seto and said "You better not hurt him, or I'm gonna come after you with a knife and cut you to death ya got that?" Joey said, half seriously, half joking. Although Seto knew he was messing around, it still didn't stop him from automatically freezing up. He had had too much bad experience with knives. "Hey, you OK?" Joey asked.

"I…. I'm fine" Seto said, mentally cursing himself for stuttering. Suddenly a loud bang was heard from upstairs, as though someone was in a temper.

A minute later, Mokuba appeared at the doorway and said "none of my friends are able to come tomorrow". He sounded pissed.

"Coming where? What to Mokuba?" Yami asked.

"It's my 12th birthday tomorrow and my friends have all got other plans, they were supposed to come to the sleepov…. Seeeetooo? You know you said I could have any friends over I wanted?" Mokuba said innocently.

"Oh no. Let me guess, you want Yugi and friends over, right? Of course you do, you enjoy making me suffer don't you" Seto said in mock suffering.

"How did you guess? Never mind. Well, can they come? Please?". Mokuba put on his cutest face and puppy dog eyes. _'Damn him'_ Seto thought. _'I can never resist that. Damn manipulative kid'_. "Fine, but don't expect me to be all friendly with them. I can't stand them, especially that cheerleader girl, what's her name again... Tea, right?" Seto said.

"OK, and yes Tea is her name" Mokuba said cheerfully and ran out of the room to phone Yugi and his friends. Seto sighed and said

"I need mental therapy, I swear it".

"Um… OK… that was weird. You were acting normal, you sure you're alright?" Joey said, bewildered by Seto's… normalcy. Seto glared at Joey and said "What, am I not allowed to act human just once or am I supposed to be a – what was it you call me again? – a 'machine'?" Seto said angrily. Joey shook his head and decided it was best if he just went home to prevent further upset. As he walked out the mansion Mokuba called out "Don't forget to come to my party". Joey smiled and nodded his head at the hyper child.

Back in the library, Seto and Yami resumed what their kissing, their tongues duelling passionately with the occasional moan being drawn from either lover. The need for air drove them apart and they sat in each others arms for a while, until Yami said he had to go home. "I have to be back by dark, Yugi and Grandpa get worried they seem to think something will always happen. Wonder where they get that idea" he finished sarcastically. Seto smirked. "Hm, let me see" he said in mock concentration. "There was that time when Pegasus was stealing people's souls, then that incident with the Big 5, oh and lets not forget Yami Marik and then Noah, then I believe it was Dartz, then all that stuff in Ancient Egypt. No, that doesn't give them much reason to worry does it?" he said sarcastically. Yami smirked back and leaned over to Seto saying

"Well, I always managed to get myself out of those messes with the help of my friends". He kissed Seto softly and stood up. "Well, bye then" he said, regretting that he was leaving. Seto too, stood up and walked Yami to the gate of his mansion. They kissed once more then Yami set off for the game shop.

When Yami was out of sight, Seto went back inside. He thought back to what had happened. He had almost let slip to Joey that he had been raped. He collapsed in the hallway and started to cry. That was how Mokuba found him an hour later.

At the Kame Game shop, Yugi and Grandpa were closing up. They greeted with a smile. "How is your project coming?" Yugi asked. Then a very un-Yugi-like smirk appeared on his face. "If you actually managed to concentrate on the project and not on Kaiba" he finished evilly. Yami looked shocked. Yugi had promised not to tell anyone. "Oh don't worry" Yugi said feeling Yami's anxiety through the link. "He would have found out anyway. Besides, it's not like he'll tell anyone" He finished.

"That's not the point. You know how he feels about Seto since the Blue Eyes White Dragon thing" Yami said, worried about Solomon's reaction.

"Don't worry Yami" said Solomon. "Although I think it strange, I'm not angry. After you can't help who fall for" he said with a smile. Yami let out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding. He smiled and hugged Solomon and whispered a "thank you" to him.

Random Song – Nightwish, The Riddler

Riddler, Riddler ask me why  
The birds fly free on a mackerel sky  
Ask me whither goes the wind  
Whence the endless tick-tick stream begins

Make me guess if the earth is flat or round  
Set a guessing if fantasies are unbound  
If tales aren't just for children to see  
That it's peace if sleep walks with me

As you wish  
For kingdom come  
The one to know all the answers  
You think you dwell in Wisdoms Sea  
Still sweet ignorance is the key  
To a poet's paradise  
Challenge the Riddler and you will see...

Riddler, Riddler ask me why  
All mothers beneath the Earth and sky  
Hold their children's hands for a while  
Their hearts forever - yours and mine

Make me wonder what's the meaning of life  
What's the use to be born and then die?  
Make me guess who's the one  
Behind the mask of Father and Son

As you wish  
For kingdom come  
The one to know all the answers  
You think you dwell in Wisdoms Sea  
Still sweet ignorance is the key  
To a poet's paradise  
Challenge the Riddler and you will see...

For nature hates virginity  
I wish to be touched  
Not by the hands of where's and why's  
But by the Oceans' minds

As you wish  
For kingdom come  
The one to know all the answers  
You think you dwell in Wisdoms Sea  
Still sweet ignorance is the key  
To a poet's paradise  
Challenge the Riddler and you will see...

As you wish  
For kingdom come  
The one to know all the answers  
You think you dwell in Wisdoms Sea  
Still sweet ignorance is the key  
To a poet's paradise  
Challenge the Riddler and you will see...

Yami Pandora: Please review. Next chapter is gonna be my favourite… I think. You wanna read? Get reviewing then. I think this is my longest chapter to date. Hopefully the next one will be longer.


	9. Chapter 9

Yami Pandora: There will be a lemon in this chapter, so look out for the warming if you don't want to read it. Excuse me if it's crap, this is my first ever attempt at writing a lemon. Thanks for the reviews.  
Nachzes Black-Rider: There will be more angst, and there will be a breakdown (depending on your point of view on breakdowns). What theories by the way? I'm confused. (Not hard to confuse me but, whatever)  
subtleblade: You asked for more, here it is.

Chapter 9

(Last Time)  
Yami let out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding. He smiled and hugged Solomon and whispered a "thank you" to him.

(This Time)  
The next school day passed rather quickly to Yugi and his friends, though they just supposed they were excited about Mokuba's party. They had stopped in a nearby shop to get him a present and a birthday card. They all walked home together, going to their separate homes. Yami had dressed in his normal attire, but Yugi had a better idea. He made Yami wear a very tight blood-red shirt and tight black leather trousers, with silver studs on the black belt. On his wrists he wore more bracelets than usual and around his neck was his traditional collar, although now it had a small silver ankh hanging from it and hanging below that was the Millennium Puzzle. Even though Yami hadn't planned on impressing Seto that night, but Yugi had obviously had other ideas.

Yugi wore dark blue/black jeans and a black leather shirt, with his collar and the other Millennium Puzzle (the items duplicated when the Yami's were separated). They looked even more like a set of twins than ever. They set off and walked towards Seto's home, meeting the others at the clock tower. Joey was wearing jeans and a t-shirt as usual, Tristan was wearing jeans, shirt and long brown coat, Ryou was wearing a blue shirt and jeans, Bakura was wearing black leather, Marik wore his purple shirt and black trousers and Tea was wearing a pink skirt, a pale pink shirt, which revealed her stomach and knee high white boots. They all then walked to the Kaiba mansion, chatting happily the whole way. They stepped up to the gate and pressed the intercom button. "What" an irritated voice said. There was the sound of a hyper child's joyful yelling in the background. "Um… It's us Kaiba. Can you let us in?" There was a pause.

"Fine" came the tired reply. A small buzzing sound was heard and the gate opened. They walked up to the front door and knocked. The sound of a key in a lock was heard and when the door had opened, there stood the tired and irritated CEO of Kaiba Corp. He was wearing a midnight blue trench coat, a black turtle neck and black trousers with silver buckles (think of his battle city outfit but with a blue trench coat). He almost gasped when he saw what Yami was wearing. _'Damn, he looks so sexy in that, I'm not going to be able to resist him'. _Little did he know Yami was thinking pretty much the same thing. He opened the door and stood back, reluctantly allowing them in. When Mokuba saw them he ran over to them and jumped on them. Seto rolled his eyes as the others all laughed at the hyper child's antics. They made their way to the front room, which had multiple pillows, sleeping bags and quilts strewn all over the floor. A large number of DVD's were piled next to a large wide screen television, and snacks were laid out over a large coffee table. Mokuba lad them all in, and they handed him the presents they had got him. After Mokuba had opened each of his presents, they sat down in various areas of the living room. Yami and Seto were sat on the sofa, away from all the others, who were sat on the floor, with the exception of Bakura and Marik, who were sat in a dark corner. "So, what do you guys want to watch? Resident Evil, Ghost Ship, The Haunting, 13 Ghosts, The Ring, Underworld, House on the Haunted Hill? What?" Mokuba asked quickly. The others who only just managed to catch what he was saying, voted for their favourite horror movie. Seto shook his head, wondering why he agreed to this. The winner was Ghost Ship. Tea was not happy with any of the choices, she hated horror movies. She shrieked and hid her face behind a pillow every time something scary appeared, such as the dead, rotting girl swinging out of her cabin closet. Yami, Seto, Bakura and Marik didn't even flinch at the goriest parts of the movie, having seen their own share of violence.

When the movie had finished, Mokuba told everyone to sit in a circle, and had somehow managed to convince Seto join them. "We're going to play 'truth or dare'" Mokuba said. Everyone apart from Seto and Yami cheered at this. Mokuba got a bottle and placed it on the floor then span it. It landed on Tristan. "Tristan, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare, I'm feeling adventurous" replied Tristan.

"I dare you to… wear one of Tea's skirts for a day" Mokuba said smirking.

"WHAT?" Tea screeched. "He is not wearing any of my skirts!" she yelled. Mokuba's smirk widened. At this Tea gave in and agreed to let Tristan wear one of her skirts. Tristan blushed a bright red. Now Tea knew why Mokuba had asked her to bring an extra skirt, she was just glad that she had not brought her favourite skirt. Then it was Tristan's turn to spin the bottle. It landed on Yami. "Truth or dare Yami?"

"Truth" Yami said.

"What's your gender preference?". Tea stuttered at this, while Yami blushed bright red.

"Men" he whispered. Everyone gasped at this, even the tomb robber. No one had expected the great Pharaoh of Ancient Egypt to be gay. Tea was near tears, but brushed them away, planning on making Yami attracted to women, namely her. It went on like that, with people being dared to kiss each other and being asked their secret crushes.

Finally, Joey spun the bottle. It landed on Seto. "Hey, Kaiba, you a virgin?" he asked, thinking he already knew the answer. Seto froze, then brought his knees up tot his chest and buried his head into his knees. He was shaking violently and mumbling things under his breath which no one could understand. "Don't make him answer that" Mokuba shouted. "Please, ask him something else".

"Why, it's just a question" Joey said, shocked by Seto's reaction to it. Everyone was shocked, they hadn't expected him to react like this, they had expected him to act all cold hearted and speak his answer. Yami pulled the shaking Seto into his arms and whispered in his ear. Seto eventually stopped shaking, but would not look at anyone. Then he spoke. "No, I am not a virgin. I was raped by Gozaburo". Everyone had to strain to hear him and gasped as they heard his answer. Seto leant further into Yami, evident he was crying. "I'm sorry Kaiba, I had no idea" Joey said ashamedly. Yami and Mokuba helped Seto stand, and everyone saw tears running his cheeks. They walked out and led Seto upstairs, while the others remained in an awkward. When the other three had left they started talking. "Poor Kaiba. No wonder he is the way he is" said Tea.

"Yes, I think we just saw the real Seto Kaiba tonight" Ryou said. Even Bakura looked shaken up by Seto's reaction and answer.

Up in Seto's room Yami and Mokuba led Seto to his bed and laid him down. "I'll just go down stairs with the others. You gonna stay here?" Mokuba said.

"Yes, I'm going to stay with him, I don't want to leave him alone right now" Yami said, not taking his eyes away from Seto's shaking form. Mokuba left the room and closed the door behind him. Yami pulled Seto into his arms and comforted the best he could. Seto soon stopped crying and said bitterly "now they all know. They know my biggest weakness". He sounded miserable.

"They're not going to think any less of you Seto" Yami said comfortingly. "If anything they should be thinking you're strong for surviving all that torment". Seto snorted and buried his head in Yami's shirt. Yami kissed Seto's head and brushed his hair out of his eyes, looking into his beautiful sapphire orbs, Seto stared straight back into Yami's crimson ones.

**(LEMON ALERT)**

Yami bent his head down to Seto's and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Seto moaned at the contact and craved for more. Yami complied and deepened the kiss, licking Seto's lips, begging for entrance. Seto easily gave in and pressed himself to Yami, tangling his fingers in the tri-coloured hair. Yami's hands roamed Seto's body and Seto moaned again. He pulled Yami on top of him, running his hands up Yami's back and sides. It was Yami's turn to moan, and he in turn rubbed Seto's body, causing Seto to arch up against him. Seto moaned asking for more contact. Yami slid one of his hands up Seto's shirt, while the other ran through his chestnut hair. Seto sat up and removed his blue trench coat and Yami pulled off his black shirt. Yami's hands resumed their search of Seto's body while Seto worked on removing Yami's leather shirt. Their lips parted only while the shirt was being removed then joined again in a passionate kiss. More moans were drawn from Seto as clothing was tenderly removed. Yami kissed Seto's entire, starting with neck, going down his chest, suckling Seto's nipples before proceeding down to his navel. Yami lifted his head looked at Seto and said "are you sure you want this?". Seto's reply was to arch against Yami, causing friction in the lower body area, causing Yami to moan and continue what he was doing. "Th… this may hurt a bit" Yami gasped out. He inserted a finger in Seto's warm entrance. Seto moaned and backed against the finger, making Yami insert another. This time Seto winced in slight pain. Yami noticed this and drew Seto into a kiss to take his mind off the pain. He slowly inserted a third finger and this time Seto couldn't hold back his cry of pain. Yami looked concerned at Seto. "Do you want stop?"

"If I wanted you to stop, I would never have let it go this far" Seto said between gasps. The pain was lessening and he bucked against the fingers. Yami started doing a scissoring motion to prepare Seto for when he entered him. Seto moaned in pleasure and said "Yami… make love to me". Yami removed his fingers and raised himself up to Seto and kissed him before slowly entering him. When he was fully seated in Seto's entrance, he waited for Seto to get used to him before moving. When Seto moaned with pleasure, he started to move slowly at first, thrusting at different angles, trying to find Seto's sweet spot. A sharp cry told him he had found it. He kept thrusting in at the same angle, earning more screams of pleasure from Seto. "Harder" Seto panted. Yami complied, thrusting harder and faster into Seto. Seto's moans increased as he came closer to release, Yami noticing this took Seto's ignored length and pumped it in time with his thrusts. With a load moan, Seto released all over his and Yami's torsos. Yami came shortly afterwards and collapsed next to Seto, completely exhausted.

**(Lemon Over)**

Yami smiled at Seto, who smiled back and they drifted off to a peaceful sleep, holding each other closely. Unbeknownst to them, however, a figure had just witnessed everything from outside Seto's window in a tree, and he was infuriated. Seto was his. No one but him was going have Seto.

Random Song – Nightwish, Wanderlust  
I want to see where the sirens sing  
Hear how the wolves howl  
Sail the dead calm waters of the Pacific

Dance in the fields of coral  
Be blinded by the white  
Discover the deepest jungle

_I want to find The Secret Path  
A bird delivered into my heart, so _

It's not the end  
Not the kingdom come  
It is the journey that matters, the distant wanderer  
Call of the wild  
In me forever and ever and ever forever  
Wanderlust

I want to love by the Blue Lagoon  
Kiss under the waning moon  
Straying, claiming my place in this mortal coil

Riding the dolphins  
Asking the mountains  
Dreaming Alaska  
The Earth can have but Earth

_I want to find The Secret Path  
A bird delivered into my heart, so _

_It is the journey that matters, the distant wanderer  
Call of the wild  
In me forever and ever and ever forever  
Wanderlust_

Drown into my eyes and see the wanderer  
See the mirrors of a wolf behold the pathfinder

Drown into my eyes and see the wanderer  
See the mirrors of a wolf behold the pathfinder

Yami Pandora: what do you think? Hope the lemon was to your liking. Please review if you want more!


	10. Chapter 10

Yami Pandora: Hi! Thank you for all the reviews, I think that's the most I've ever got in one day for one chapter!  
Buka2000: Sorry if the lemon was a bit short, but I'm not very good at them and it was my first attempt.  
Nachzes Black-Rider: You're insane, but then, so am I, oh his name is Maniakku.  
Duater of Doom: Glad you liked it!  
subtleblade: well, don't let the suspense kill you _just _yet, I've still got… Ra knows how many chapters to go!  
Memory the Phoenix: glad you like the story… and SOMEONE ELSE LIKES NIGHTWISH! Only five people, including me, I know of like Nightwish!

(Last Time)  
Yami smiled at Seto, who smiled back and they drifted off to a peaceful sleep, holding each other closely. Unbeknownst to them, however, a figure had just witnessed everything from outside Seto's window in a tree, and he was infuriated. Seto was his. No one but him was going have Seto.

(This Time)  
Yami awoke to find Seto sleeping next to him. _'He looks so peaceful when he's asleep' _Yami thought. He ran his hands through Seto's hair, careful not to wake him. He heard creak open and looked over to it. He saw a worried looking Mokuba. "Morning Yami; how is Seto?" he asked.

Yami smiled and said "Your brother is fine". With that Mokuba broke into a smile and ran over to the bed. He looked at Seto and an evil smirk came across his face. He grabbed one pillows from behind Yami and threw it over Seto's head shouting "wake up sleepy head". Seto groaned and turned away from Mokuba pressing the pillow over his head so he couldn't hear his little brother. Mokuba pouted and moved over to Seto's side of the bed and started pulling the covers off him. "OK, OK, I'm up. You tell me to sleep more, yet when I do, you try waking me up" said an agitated Seto, removing the pillow from his head to throw it at Mokuba. Yami laughed, at which Seto hit him with another pillow. Suddenly Seto felt a pillow hit the back of his head and an innocent voice say "up for a pillow fight, nii-sama?". Seto turned to the direction of the innocent voice to see a not so innocent Mokuba with a smirk to rival his own. Seto laughed and threw more pillows at Mokuba. Soon Yami joined in and the three of them were throwing pillows all over the place.

A thought suddenly occurred to Seto. "Mokuba, I'm sorry about last night" he said with his head down. Mokuba frowned and hit Seto on the head again.

"It's not your fault Seto. Its nobodies fault, really, they didn't know and you reacted normally" he said. "Speaking of them, I wonder if they're up yet". With that, he ran out of the room and down stairs to where the others were sleeping. Yami kissed Seto good morning and Seto readily responded. They broke apart when a yell came from downstairs. "WHAT YA THINK YOU'RE DOIN', YA NUTCASE!". Seto and Yami smirked, knowing Mokuba had just woken Joey up in some unpleasant way. Loud footsteps were heard downstairs and some more shrieks were heard from various friends, mainly Tea. They managed to drag themselves out of the warmth of Seto's bed and quickly dressed then headed downstairs to see what chaos Mokuba had managed to cause.

They stepped in the living room to see occasional wet patches on the carpet, and a soaking wet Tea and Joey chasing a laughing Mokuba. When they saw Seto, however, they soon stood perfectly still with awkward looks on their faces. Seto restrained himself from laughing and put his icy mask on. "What is going on here?" he asked coldly. Everyone except Yami sweat dropped. Mokuba looked sheepish and said "Well… they wouldn't wake up so I dumped cold water on them". The victims of the water attack glared at Mokuba. Seto was finding it very hard not to laugh at the looks on everybody's face. When Yami burst out laughing, he couldn't hold it in, and began to laugh as well, much to the amazement of everyone else except Mokuba and Yami, who were both laughing hysterically. The stunned look on their faces only made Seto laugh harder. "I think he finally lost it" Joey muttered. But Seto heard and stopped laughing. "So, because I appear to be a cold-hearted bastard, I'm not allowed enjoy myself once in a while" he snapped. If looks could kill, everyone within a ten mile radius would be dead. Everyone quivered under that look. Seto glared at everyone again and stormed out the room. Yami glared at them himself and said "you upset him last night, and you upset again. And you call him heartless?"

"What is the deal with you Yami? Why are you sticking up for him all of a sudden?" Tristan asked. Joey looked uncomfortable; he usually told his best friends everything. "None of your damn business" and with that he stormed after Seto. The room fell into an awkward silence as they heard front door swing back and hit the wall violently. They shared a confused look and turned to Mokuba. "What is wrong with those two" Tea asked.

"Just leave it, cheer leader, it's none of your business anyway" said Bakura. Everyone stared at him. "What?" he asked bewildered.

"Since when do YOU stick up for Yami?" Tea sneered.  
"None of your Ra-damned business what I do, if I want to stick up for the Ra-damned Pharaoh, I damn well will. Got it?" Bakura snarled. Ryou put a hand on Bakura's shoulder to calm him down. _Calm down Bakura, they don't mean anything bad _Ryou sent through their mental link. Bakura threw one last glare at Tea and turned to kiss Ryou. Ryou blushed and said "Do you have to do this in front of everyone?" he asked shyly.

"Not ashamed of me are you?" Bakura asked between kisses.

"No" Ryou protested, but sweat dropped at the same time. Everyone else turned away, preferring not to witness their display.

Meanwhile, outside Seto's mansion, Yami was still trying to find where Seto had gone to. He wandered around Seto's extensive garden, calling out his name. He was suddenly grabbed from behind and a cold, cruel voice said "so, you think you can take Seto away from me do you? Well think again, kid". Yami tried to call out, but a hand was clamped firmly onto his mouth. He struggled, but this man was a lot bigger and stronger than he was, so he resorted to trying Shadow Magic. The man, unfortunately, noticed this and hit Yami over the head, rendering him unconscious. He cut Yami's arm, and let the blood run down his arm and rubbed a piece of paper on the wound. He swung Yami's limp body over his shoulder, and stalked away into the night, leaving behind the message for Seto to find about the whereabouts of Yami.

Seto had been hurt by some of the things said. It was as though he wasn't allowed to laugh or be happy, just because he'd been a little distant in the past… OK very distant, but so what? After all, he was still technically a kid.

Seto had heard Yami calling him just a moment ago, but now…. It was silent. He couldn't hear Yami at all. Worried, he headed back to the place where he had last heard Yami's voice calling for him. He looked around, but couldn't see Yami anywhere. All he could find was a piece of paper, stuck to a twig on one of the many bushes that were in his garden, which had a blood stain on it. Shaking slightly, he picked it up and read it, his face paling as he did so. It said:

_If you want to see your dear Yami alive again, you will meet me near the dock, tomorrow at midnight. If you fail to show, expect to next see him in a morgue.  
Maniakku_

Tears formed in his eyes. He knew what Maniakku was capable of, and knew he would hold to his threat. He had no choice. He had to save Yami, just as Yami had saved him countless times before. He went inside, the tears spilling out of his eyes. He walked in the front room, and saw Mokuba and Bakura glaring at Joey and Tea. He gave Mokuba an inquisitive look to which Mokuba replied "Joey and Tea were insulting you and Yami. Bakura defended you, they got mad and they've been arguing" he explained. Seto merely nodded and walked over to the sofa and promptly collapsed on it. "What's wrong Nii-sama?" Mokuba asked. Seto lifted his head up and handed Mokuba the blood stained note. When he saw who it was from, he gasped, causing everyone to look in their direction. Mokuba's hands started shaking. "What are you going to do Nii-sama? You can't give yourself over, you've suffered enough" Mokuba said, tears also forming in his eyes. Seto had always been sacrificing himself for Mokuba, always taking his punishments, giving up his childhood to keep Mokuba happy. Mokuba didn't think it was fair that Seto had to keep getting hurt because some bastard was threatened the people he cared for.

"What are you guys talking about? Who are you talking about?" asked Joey. Mokuba turned to him, seeing the confused faces of the others, with the exception of Yugi. Mokuba knew Yugi knew because of his and Yami's mind link, which meant that Yugi must have known that Yami was gone. When he looked at Yugi, he noticed a glazed look in his eyes, which only happened when he was talking to Yami through the mind link. Yugi soon snapped out of his trance. "Yami's gone" he whispered, loud enough so people could hear him.

"I suppose this has something to do with what you and Mokuba were talking about, didn't it Kaiba" Tea spat at him. Seto just looked at the floor.

"Yes. A man by the name of Maniakku Yokoshima has him. I have to go to him tomorrow at midnight if we are to see Yami again" he said sadly.

"Well… you're gonna go aren't you? We have to get Yami back!" Tea shrieked. Mokuba glared at her.

"Maniakku was one of the people who tortured and raped my brother; it was mostly my fault too! Seto's always getting hurt for me, and now he's gonna be hurt for Yami too" Mokuba said. Seto flinched at the word raped. "We're gonna get Yami out, without giving my brother over, you got that?" he finished, daring anyone in the room to disagree with him.

"Alright, let's go get our friend back" Joey yelled out with a grin on his face. Mokuba perked up, hearing Joey back him up. He would have thought that Joey would have been one of the last ones to agree with him, considering his and Seto's past. The others all chimed in their agreement too and Tea reluctantly agreed. She knew the Pharaoh was in love with Kaiba, nad had seen this as an opportunity to get rid of him. Bakura smirked. "The Pharaoh needs his ass saving? Looks like I'm going to have some new baiting material. You can count me in; I want to rub his face in it. Ha. A tomb robber saving a Pharaoh" he finished with an evil laugh. Everyone rolled their eyes and sweat dropped, knowing that Bakura was indeed going to tease Yami about this for weeks. Seto cheered up hearing everyone's agreement and stood up. "Well, just how are we going to get him out then?" he asked.

Random Song – Nightwish, Slaying the Dreamer

I'm a priest for the poorest sacrifice  
I'm but a raft in a sea of sorrow and greed  
You bathed in my wine  
Drank from my cup, mocked my rhyme  
Your slit tongues licked my aching wounds

_Put a stake through my heart!__  
__And drag me into sunlight__  
__So awake for your greed__  
__As you're slaying the dreamer_

Swansong for the Wish of Night  
God it hurts, give a name to the pain  
Our primrose path to hell is growing weed

_Put a stake through my heart!__  
__And drag me into sunlight__  
__So awake for your greed__  
__As you're slaying the dreamer_

Blame me, it's me  
Coward, a good-for-nothing scapegoat  
Dumb kid, living a dream  
Romantic only on paper

Tell me why you took all that was mine!  
Stay as you lay - don't lead me astray!

Wake up, mow the weed  
You'd be nothing without me  
Take my life if you have the heart to die

You bastards tainted my tool  
Raped my words, played me a fool  
Gather your precious glitter and leave me be  
The Great Ones are all dead  
And I'm tired, too

I truly hate you all!

Yami Pandora: well, hope you liked that chapter. Get reviewing! Hope you liked the song Memory the Phoenix.  
Sorry if it seems I'm being mean to Tea. I don't have a problem with her, just those damn freindship speeches. They do my head in! I just need more than one threat to Yami and Seto.


	11. Chapter 11

Yami Pandora: Thank you for the reviews! I am so glad people like my fic, because my first review for my other fic was rather… negative. But oh well. Just one review isn't gonna put me down and discontinue. Don't care what the dumbass said about me anyway.  
subtleblade: so happy you like it! Please wait till I finish the chapter before you fall off your seat though. : )  
Nachzes Black-Rider: Oops, I guess I forgot that part. And you can spell his name! Well something which I hope you find drastic will happen, I'm just not going to tell you what.  
Marik's-Gurl21: um… thanks for that… unusual review, oh well, I found it quite funny!

I've talked enough now, so I'm going to shut up and continue.

Chapter 11

(Last Time)  
"The Pharaoh needs his ass saving? Looks like I'm going to have some new baiting material. You can count me in; I want to rub his face in it. Ha. A tomb robber saving a Pharaoh" he finished with an evil laugh. Everyone rolled their eyes and sweat dropped, knowing that Bakura was indeed going to tease Yami about this for weeks. Seto cheered up hearing everyone's agreement and stood up. "Well, just how are we going to get him out then?" he asked

(This Time)  
Yami awoke to find himself in a small room. He didn't know where he was, but he knew his head hurt like hell. He sat up and looked around. The room was nothing special. Just plain grey walls, a large metal door and there were no windows. _Well, guess I won't be escaping any time soon _he thought to himself. _'Yugi?' _he asked through the mind link. _'Yami? Where are you? Are you OK? Can you get out?...' _came the quick response from Yugi. Yami laughed in spite of himself. _'I don't know where I am, though I can here the sea, I'm fine but I have a severe head ache and no I can't get out' _Yami said. Yami felt worry and concern through Yugi's end and said _'don't worry, I'll be fine'_ although he knew he would most probably get hurt. _'We're coming to find you. Kaiba got a letter from this Maniakku Yokoshima guy, asking him to give himself up for yo…'_ Yugi began, but Yami cut him off _'don't let Seto give himself up for me. I don't want him to suffer that man again'_. Yami was worried and scared for Seto. He had been hurt so much in the past, he didn't want him to suffer anymore. Yami heard no more from the link. He looked around again, trying to find some way out. He tried to use his Shadow magic, but for some reason it didn't work. "DAMN" he yelled.

"Now, now Yami, don't get into such a temper" came a cold voice through the sound of the door being unlocked. Yami swung round to see the smirking face of Maniakku Yokoshima. He glared at the figure in front of him. This was the man who had brought his love so much pain. "Don't be like that. You will be reunited with your friends soon enough, though how you are to be reunited is up to my dear Seto" Maniakku said. Yami's glare intensified.

"I will not allow you to use me to get to Seto" Yami snarled. Maniakku's smirk deepened. He walked over to Yami and grabbed his face; looking into his eyes and said "I think you will find you have no choice in the matter" he sneered and pushed Yami to the floor. He walked out leaving Yami to worry about both his and Seto's fate.

Seto, Yugi and the gang were trying to find someway to keep both Seto and Yami safe from harm. They weren't having much luck so far; all their plans had one flaw or another in them. All their plans involved at least one of them having to make contact with Maniakku, which they couldn't afford, as Seto's description of this man told them he was ruthless and would do anything to get what he wanted.

"Argh" tea screamed. The others turned their heads around to look (or in Seto's case glare) at her. "This is so frustrating. We can't think of any plan to get Yami out! Why don't you just turn yourself over Kaiba?". Seto flinched and everyone noticed.

"No" Yugi said. "Yami made me promise I wouldn't let Kaiba give himself over, I would never forgive myself if that happened". Tea scowled but didn't say anymore on the matter. She threw the occasional glare at Seto, which he gladly returned. Seto sighed.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"Maybe the only way to get him back is for me to give myself up. Maniakku is very smart, a bastard but a smart bastard. He will have made sure that there is no way for us to get Yami out" Seto said with downcast eyes. Everyone gasped when they heard the great Seto Kaiba giving up.

"No way" Joey yelled. "Yami doesn't want that to happen, so I'm gonna make sure it doesn't, you got that?". Seto managed a weak smile at the fact that Joey Wheeler was backing him.

"What's the deal with you anyway? You've never cared about any of us before. Why start now?" Tea snapped. The whole room fell in an awkward silence. Seto glared at her and said "It's none of your business. When we get Yami back, maybe then I'll tell you". Tea crossed her arms and glared at Seto.

"No, you are going to tell us now Mr High-and-Mighty" Tea shouted. Seto looked at her sceptically.

"Whatever" he said darkly. "Yami and I are together. Happy?". With that he stood up and stormed out of the room. The others apart from Yugi, Mokuba and Joey sat there in shock. "Well, I'd better make sure he doesn't do anything drastic" Yugi said and ran after Seto. Tea's look of shock was still firmly on her face.

"How can Yami be seeing THAT" she whispered.

"Quite easily" Mokuba said dangerously. "They love each other, and nothing you can do or say will change that, got it?" he finished. Tea just sat there, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. "Well, let's get after Seto and Yugi" Mokuba said.

"Hey, Kaiba wait up" Yugi called. Seto reluctantly stopped and waited until Yugi caught up with him gasping for breath. Seto rolled his eyes and continued walking with Yugi along side him. "What are you going to do?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know. I want to get Yami out of there, but… at the same time, I don't want to be raped again" Seto said, tears forming in his eyes. "Maybe I should go and get Yami out" Seto said softly, but Yugi heard him.

"Don't you dare! Yami loves you and he won't let you sacrifice yourself for him" Yugi flared. Seto blinked. He'd never heard Yugi talk like that before. "But what if it's the only way? I don't want Yami to be hurt because I didn't go to Maniakku" Seto said, the tears he'd held now falling down his cheeks. Yugi looked sorrowfully at Seto, trying to think of some way to comfort him.

"Kaiba… you know Yami won't allow you to sacrifice yourself for him, he cares too much" Yugi said sadly.

"He doesn't have much choice of being saved" Seto said and took off towards the dock.

"Kaiba wait. Don't go, it will hurt Yami more than anything Maniakku can do to him" Yugi cried out. He tried to run after Seto, but Seto was just too fast and he soon lost sight of him. He still tried running to the dock though. When he got there, he saw Maniakku and several other men holding Yami while Seto walked nervously towards them. He heard Yami shout "Seto, I thought I told you not to come". He sounded heart broken that Seto had ignored his warning.

"I will not let you suffer what I have" Seto said sadly. Yugi quickly dialled Mokuba's number with his own mobile.

"Mokuba, you and the others need to get to the dock quick, Kaiba's going to give himself over" Yugi whispered quickly. A gasp was heard on the other end, then a frantic yelling as Mokuba told the others. "Alright Yami, we're on our way" Mokuba said and hung up. Yugi put his phone back in his pocket and turned back in time to hear "I'm glad you've decided to join us Seto, I thought you would've let him die you were taking so long. Maybe you can't resist me after all" Maniakku sneered.

"Know this. I'm only here to protect Yami, I never came because I wanted to, so don't think so highly of yourself" Seto shot back instinctively.

"If I were you, I'd watch what I say, your lover is still in our hands" Maniakku said angrily. "You are mine Seto, you should never have been with anyone else, only me" he said. Seto glared.

"I don't belong to anyone" Seto hissed. Maniakku's smirk disappeared and he knocked Seto to the floor with a fist. Yami cried out and tried to reach his lover, but was restrained by two men three times his size. As Yugi watched Yami struggle against the men, and see Maniakku approaching Seto, he heard a car driving up _'please be Mokuba and the guys'_ he pleaded silently. He heard the footsteps of people running and heard Mokuba's voice. Yugi ran over to the sounds. "Quickly, they're over there" Yugi said pointing to the direction of the men holding Maniakku and Seto. They rushed over to find Maniakku groping Seto (who had tears streaming down his face) and to see Yami being forced to watch while struggling furiously to help Seto. Joey, Tristan and Duke ran over to the first few men from behind and punched them over the head. The other men were soon in action to stop them as Maniakku tried to take Seto away. The men pulled guns out on the teenagers and they froze, not wanting to be shot. "Well Seto, looks like you brought some friends. Grab them and lets go" Maniakku said. They dragged the five struggling teenagers away, leaving Mokuba, Yugi, Tea, Ryou and Bakura alone behind the large crates which had been nearby.

"Oh no" Tea gasped. "Now they've got all of them. It's Kaiba's fault, he should never have involved us in his problem" she continued bitterly.

"SHUT UP!" Mokuba shouted. "It's not Seto's fault. You think he asked for this to happen? It's not his fault that Yami was taken" he ranted.

"Yes it is, if he had never gotten with Yami, they would never have tried to use him against us" Tea screeched.

"Of course they wouldn't, they would have used me, and knowing Yami, he would've been involved with all you lot too" Mokuba countered. Tea sputtered, unable to come up with a retort for Mokuba's answer.

"I still say it's Kaiba's fault, now we've got more of them to save!" Tea said sulkily. "This is going to be impossible" she said.

"No it won't" said Ryou suddenly. The others looked at him curiously. He blushed at the attention and continued "Well… we've got Bakura, he was one of the best…" Ryou started but was cut off by Bakura's protest.

"I know what you're going to say, and I wasn't _one _of the best, I was_ the best_" he said indignantly. Ryou rolled his eyes and continued.

"Yes we have _the best_ Tomb Robber from Ancient Egypt. He should be able to track them down easily" Ryou said, inflating Bakura's ego further. Ryou noticed this and rolled his eyes again to which Bakura mock-pouted. "Well, we'd better try to find out where they went, huh?" Yugi said.

"I want to know why you never told us of this before Ryou" Tea snapped at the white haired boy. Ryou flinched under the glare he was receiving from the obviously pissed off girl.

"Um… it must have slipped my mind, what with all that happened" Ryou said nervously. Bakura growled, a warning for Tea to back off which she didn't pay any attention to. "IT SLIPPED YOUR MIND? HOW COULD IT SLIP YOUR MIND, YAMI WAS KIDNAPPED AND YOU FORGOT ONE OF THE BEST WAYS TO GET HIM BACK? HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO STUPID? YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE IN THAT MANIAC'S IMPRISONMENT, NOT YAMI, TRISTAN, JOEY AND DUKE, YOU" Tea ranted, making tears form in Ryou's eyes.

"I… I'm sorry, it was an honest mistake" he stammered. Bakura was seething that his hikari was close to tears.

"Listen cheer leader, back off from my hikari, unless you want a one way trip to the Shadow Realm" he hissed. Mokuba and Yugi watched the display nervously, neither one being able to believe that Tea could be so cruel.

"Come on guys, we have to get the others back. Fighting isn't going to help" Yugi said. "Don't worry Ryou, it's not your fault" he added when he saw Ryou's regretful face. Bakura placed his arms comfortingly around Ryou and pulled him into a hug before starting to track Maniakku down.

Random Song – Nightwish, Over the Hills and Far Away  
They came for him one winter's night.  
Arrested, he was bound.  
They said there'd been a robbery,  
his pistol had been found.

They marched him to the station house,  
he waited for the dawn.  
And as they led him to the dock,  
he knew that he'd been wronged.  
"You stand accused of robbery,"  
he heard the bailiff say.  
He knew without an alibi,  
tomorrow's light would mourn his freedom.

Over the hills and far away,  
for ten long years he'll count the days.  
Over the mountains and the seas,  
a prisoner's life for him there'll be.

He knew that it would cost him dear,  
but yet he dare not say.  
Where he had been that fateful night,  
a secret it must stay.  
He had to fight back tears of rage.  
His heart beat like a drum.  
For with the wife of his best friend,  
he spent his final night of freedom.

Over the hills and far away,  
he swears he will return one day.  
Far from the mountains and the seas,  
back in her arms he swears he'll be.  
Over the hills and far away.

Over the hills and,  
over the hills and,  
over the hills and far away.

Each night within his prison cell,  
he looks out through the bars.  
He reads the letters that she wrote.  
One day he'll know the taste of freedom.

Over the hills and far away,  
she prays he will return one day.  
As sure as the rivers reach the seas,  
back in his arms he swears she'll be.

Over the hills and far away,  
he swears he will return one day.  
Far from the mountains and the seas,  
back in her arms he swears he'll be.

Over the hills and far away,  
she prays he will return one day.  
As sure as the rivers reach the seas,  
back in his arms is where she'll be.

Over the hills,  
over the hills and far away.

Over the hills,  
over the hills and far away.

Yami Pandora: I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I'm not going to be able to update for a few days, I'm going to my dads house for the bank holiday. When I get back I'll be expecting lots of reviews, so get reviewing! I've also got G.C.S.E exams coming up and around a week and a half, so I'm going to up to my eyeballs in revision… sob sob.


	12. Chapter 12

Yami Pandora: Thank you for all the reviews. As you can probably tell by the update, I'm not having too much luck with revision, I suck at it!

Chapter 12

(Last Time)  
"Come on guys, we have to get the others back. Fighting isn't going to help" Yugi said. "Don't worry Ryou, it's not your fault" he added when he saw Ryou's regretful face. Bakura placed his arms comfortingly around Ryou and pulled him into a hug before starting to track Maniakku down.

(This Time)  
Yami awoke to find himself in the same room he had been in before. But there was one major difference. Now Seto, Joey and Tristan were here. _Seto!_ He thought. _They better not have done anything to him_. He was anxious for Seto, as Maniakku had made it clear that he intended to use Yami to get Seto. He looked around, and saw the others unharmed (as far as he could tell) but unconscious. He crawled over to Seto and lifted his head into his lap and began running his hands through the thick brown hair. Seto stirred, and Yami ceased his actions. But Seto awoke anyway. He looked up into Yami's eyes and Yami looked back into his. Suddenly Seto turned his gaze away in shame. "I'm sorry Yami, I got you and your friends involved in my problem" he whispered sadly. Yami turned Seto's head back to him.

"Don't be sorry, they should be the ones who are sorry for what they've done" Yami whispered back with a sad smile. Yami lifted Seto up and closed the gap between their faces for a brief yet passionate kiss.

"Hey, love birds cut it out will ya?" a voice came, telling them that the others were awake. They looked over to the direction of the voice to see Joey grinning like an idiot, despite their current situation.

"Shut up mutt" Seto snapped. Yami shook his head. Some things will never change.

Eventually they managed to wake Tristan up. "Geez man, you're a heavier sleeper than I am" Joey said.

"Once you've done fooling around, maybe we can think of a way to get out of here" Seto snapped at them.

"Hey, it's not our fault we're stuck down here! Last I recalled that maniac was after you" Joey snapped back, clasping his hand to his mouth as soon as he finished his sentence. Seto flinched and looked down at the floor. "Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that" Joey said. He looked thoroughly ashamed of himself for taunting a guy with his worst fear, especially with that fear being such a severe one. Seto looked up.

"No, you're right. If I'd had nothing to do with Yami, you wouldn't be here. I should have handled this myself" Seto said regretfully.

"You can't mean that. Seto, that man raped you, and I don't regret being with you, even though it has ended in me being kidnapped. I will not leave you for anything" Yami said fiercely. Seto smiled at him with tears in his eyes and buries his head into Yami's chest. Tristan and Joey were shocked. They had never seen such an open affectionate display from the young CEO.

The door suddenly swung open, and in walked Maniakku followed by several other men, each holding a couple of chains. "Bind them" Maniakku ordered. The men bound Yami, Joey and Tristan to the walls of the room, some of them earning bruises from the teenagers. "Well, well Seto. I have to punish you for getting others involved. And do you know what your punishment will be? Take a guess" Maniakku sneered. Seto furrowed his brow in mock thought.

"Let me guess. You're going to rape me again, right?" he said sarcastically.

"You're half right, Seto. But here's the catch. Your friends have to watch" Seto's eyes widened, while the others gasped in shock.

"Leave him alone" Yami yelled. The attention turned to him.

"No. You see, Seto is mine, he should never have been with you" Maniakku said, his tone taking that of a mad man. With that he harshly pushed Seto against the wall farthest away from the others to ensure that they couldn't help Seto. Seto struggled violently, managing to loosen Maniakku's grip a little. "If you continue to struggle like this then your lover will receive the same as you" Maniakku hissed at the struggling boy. Seto immediately ceased his struggling, not a sound escaping his lips although there were tears pouring down his face.

The others all struggled against their chains, trying to help Seto, but it was no good. They were chained tightly to the wall, and were powerless to stop the assault on Seto. All they could do was watch as Seto was pushed against the wall, Maniakku brutally kissing him and Seto not resisting. "Seto, please, don't let him do this to you. Fight back, please" Yami cried out, his own tears threatening to spill.

"SILENCE!" Maniakku shouted. "You're only going to make it worse for him" he continued with a sneer. He proceeded to strip Seto of his clothing and Seto just stood there limply, the only thing keeping him stood up being Maniakku and the wall.

The only things heard for the next hour were Seto's cries of pain, Maniakku's groans of pleasure and the yells of Yami and his friends in protest of what was happening. When Maniakku finally withdrew from Seto, he was nothing more than a shivering wreck, lying in a small pool of his own blood. "You may release them from their chains when I have left" Maniakku said, pulling up his trousers. He then walked out of the room, leaving his cronies to unchain the three teenagers. They all immediately pushed past the guards to help Seto. Yami lifted Seto in his arms and began dressing him, being careful not to hurt him further. Joey and Tristan meanwhile, were glaring at the guards. "You people make me sick, ya know that? You just let that creep rape someone who is still technically a kid, you're as bad as he is" Joey snarled at them. The guards paused momentarily and regarded him but soon turned away and walked out, locking the door. "Sick bastards" Joey hissed angrily. He turned to Yami who was now cradling a broken Seto in his arms. The sight alarmed both Joey and Tristan, who had never before seen the young CEO in such a vulnerable state. Seto buried his head into Yami's chest and his sobbing increased. Joey and Tristan felt useless; there was nothing they could do to help.

The sound of yelling and screaming was heard outside, then the cackling laughter of a somewhat insane tomb robber. "Bakura" Yami cried out, hoping the thief would here him. The screaming ceased and the sound of footsteps was heard coming towards them. "Hey, cheerleader, do you have a hair pin?" Bakura asked, more politely than usual towards the girl as the situation was so serious.

"What would you need one for? Finally tired of that mop you call hair getting your eyes?" Tea spat. Bakura growled and glared at her, wondering how she could be so stupid.

"Don't be an idiot, I need it so I can pick the lock and free the other" Bakura snapped back.

"Don't know why you're so concerned anyway, they only wanted Kaiba" Tea mumbled, handing him a clip. Bakura set to work listening for the click of the lock. After a few short moments he heard the click and pushed the door open. He and the others were met with a horrible sight. There was a pool of blood on one side of the room, and on the other were the four captives, one of whom was unconscious from blood loss, and another was crying silently in worry for his love. "Yami, you're OK" Tea screeched. Yami looked up at her and she gasped at the glare she was receiving. He had always been patient with her because it was upset Yugi if he fought with her, but now he was beyond pissed off. "How can be heartless? Seto's been raped, yet your only concern is me" he hissed at her. She was shocked that he would talk to her like that.

"B… but Yami, he's a cold heartless bastard, it's not like he would have felt it" she said. Yami leaned Seto against the wall, then stood up, the eye of Horus glowing on his forehead. He glared at her with such an intensity she trembled with fear.

"Never… ever… talk about my lover that way again. You don't know how much he has suffered" Yami said dangerously.

"Hoe can you love HIM of all people? He's never done anything nice, and he's always insulting us" Tea shrieked gaining a stupid amount of confidence. Yami lost control of his power in his anger, and a blast sent her into a wall. As soon as this was done he gained control of his power.

"I'm sorry I did that, but you have no right to talk about Seto like that" Yami said. He lifted Seto up, leaning him upon his shoulder. Joey helped him carry Seto of the room, and as they did so, Seto's eyes fluttered open. "Wha… what's going on?" he asked weakly.

"Shh, it's alright Seto, we're getting out now" Yami said soothingly.

"Bring Seto back this minute" a cold voice said. They turned to face Maniakku.

"You'd better run you have the chance mortal" Bakura sneered, summoning his Dark Necrofear. Maniakku took one look at the monster and fled, shouting "You haven't seen the last of me Seto, don't forget, I know your dirty little secret". Seto paled further and Yami looked at him with concern.

"Come on, let's get out of here" he said. They all ran out of the building to where the limo was waiting for them. They climbed in and Mokuba ordered the driver to head for Kaiba mansion. Yami remembered something Maniakku had said. "Seto, what did he mean by your 'dirty little secret?'" Seto sighed. "I'll tell you later" he whispered in defeat.

Random Song – Evanescence, Where Will You Go  
You're too important for anyone  
You play the role of all you long to be  
But I, I know who you really are  
You're the one who cries when you're alone

But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape

You think that I can't see right through your eyes  
Scared to death to face reality  
No one seems to hear your hidden cries  
You will have to face yourself alone

But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape the truth  
I realize you're afraid  
But you can't abandon everyone  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape

I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands  
Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone  
I can hear you in a whisper, but you can't even hear me screaming

Where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape the truth  
I realize you're afraid  
But you can't reject the whole world  
You can't escape  
You won't escape  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape

Yami Pandora: You like? Well tell me then and get reviewing!


	13. Chapter 13

Yami Pandora: Thank you for the reviews!  
Memory the Phoenix: You're welcome for the song! My revision isn't going well, I've hardly done I can't concentrate! Yes I am in Year 11 but I have officially left school. I also took a GCSE early and I know it _does _suck (stupid exam board); it was a maths statistics one and I passed with a C… YAY. Hope yours go well.  
deee: I don't give a shit as to what you think! I don't care if people hate me, as most of the student population at my school hate me anyway, so why would I care about one more idiot hating me? This MY fic and I will do what ever the hell I want, not what everyone wants me to do. I can't please everyone anyway!  
Buka2000: Wow, people really seem to like evanescence. So do I, maybe I'll put more of their songs in!

Chapter 13

(Last Time)  
"Come on, let's get out of here" he said. They all ran out of the building to where the limo was waiting for them. They climbed in and Mokuba ordered the driver to head for Kaiba mansion. Yami remembered something Maniakku had said. "Seto, what did he mean by your 'dirty little secret?'" Seto sighed. "I'll tell you later" he whispered in defeat.

(This Time)  
Once Yami and Seto had reached Kaiba mansion, after dropping off Yugi and the others, Seto sent Mokuba to bed and motioned for Yami to wait for him in the living room. Seto walked upstairs to say good night to Mokuba, leaving Yami to wait in the living room.

"Hey, Seto, you're gonna tell him about… _that_, aren't you?" Mokuba asked. Seto sighed.

"Yes, he deserves to know the truth before it actually happens" he said remorsefully.

"But… what if he thinks you're a freak and leaves you?" Mokuba panicked.

"If Yami is the person I know him to be, he won't" Seto said with a small, sad smile. "Good night Mokuba" he said and walked out of the room.

"Good night and good luck Seto" Mokuba whispered.

Seto walked down the hall, seriously worried. Sure, they had dealt with weird things before, but this was completely different from anything the others had faced before and he didn't know how Yami would take it. _'Well, no point in worrying about, I must tell him, then worry about his reaction'_ he thought to himself. As he walked into the living room, Yami's head turned to face him from the sofa. Seto walked over to him and sat down next to him, his head facing the floor. Yami took Seto in his arms again and nuzzled his forehead. "What is it you were going to tell me?" he asked. Seto turned from Yami's embrace in shame. Yami frowned and turned Seto's head to face him. "Seto, it doesn't matter what you tell me, I will still love you no matter what" he said sensing Seto's fear.

"Well… When I was adopted by Gozaburo you already know he managed to change my personality through beatings… but he also changed me physically… It can't be seen on the outside" he said noticing Yami's confusion.

"Then, how did he change you?" Yami asked.

"Well, I didn't know what he was talking about, I was only 10 years old at the time, but I soon found out when I was 13, when the result of the operation came" Seto said quickly. Seeing Yami was still confused, he sighed and continued. "Well, right after the operation which was supposed to 'improve me', Gozaburo said something along the lines of 'now I have both sexes in one boy', do you know what I mean?" Seto said, turning away again.

"No, I don't understand, how can you have both sexes in one per… no way, that's not possible is it? How could he have managed to do that?" Yami asked suddenly realising what Seto was trying to say.

"I don't know how he did it, but he and his group of doctors and scientists managed it. I can give birth to children. I gave birth to a still born baby boy when I was 13, the result of Gozaburo's and Maniakku's rape" Seto said, turning further away. Yami stared at him, unable to take it in. He never thought that someone would find a way to make men give birth to their own children or that someone could be so cruel. He thought those scientists were even worse than Gozaburo, as they had agreed to do it to a child. He snapped himself out of his shock and turned Seto to face him again, frowning at the tears pouring down his love's face. "Did you think I would abandon you because of this?" he asked. Seto nodded his head fearfully.

"I thought you would think I was a freak and leave me, I was afraid" he whispered. Yami pulled Seto close to him.

"Don't worry, I will never leave you, nothing will repulse me away from you! It was not your fault it was Gozaburo's and those scientists" Yami said fiercely. Seto lifted his head up and smiled at Yami, who smiled back. They leaned in for a kiss. It was passionate as ever, with Yami taking dominance of the kiss. Seto fought for control, so Yami let him temporarily take control of it. Yami moaned as Seto's tongue made contact with his own. Seto explored Yami's mouth, earning more moans from him. Yami decided Seto had had dominance long enough and fought back against the kiss, earning himself some moans from the CEO. Finally the need for air drove them apart. "Yami, what are we going to do if Maniakku has… gotten me pregnant?" Seto asked nervously.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Yami replied.

"Well… my first thought was to get rid of it, but it wouldn't be its fault. But at the same time, it wouldn't be fair to ask you to help raise someone else's child, especially the child of someone like Maniakku" Seto said.

"Seto, if you are pregnant and you want to keep it, don't let anyone influence your decision. I would be happy to raise it and love it as my own, as it would be your child. As you said, it wouldn't be its fault" Yami said. Seto smiled and threw himself into Yami's arms.

"Thank you" he whispered. Yami smiled at him and held him until they both fell asleep on the sofa.

(In the Kame Game Shop)

"Yugi? Is that you? What are you doing back so late?" Solomon asked his Grandson tiredly.

"Sorry Grandpa, we had some trouble earlier. Kaiba, Yami, Joey and Tristan were kidnapped and we only just managed to get them back" Yugi replied.

"Are they all alright?" Solomon asked. Yugi hesitated at this. He never hid anything from his Grandfather, but this was Seto's business to tell.

"Yes, they're fine" Yugi said. Solomon raised an eyebrow, noticing Yugi's hesitation but brushed it off. _'It must be something personal to one of his friends'_ he thought.

"Where's Yami?" Solomon asked, noticing Yami's lack of presence.

"He's staying at Kaiba's again" Yugi replied uncomfortably. Even though Solomon knew about the relationship, Yugi didn't like talking about it in front him.

"Again? Whatever for... Never mind. You'd better get to bed then, and don't you dare complain about being too tired for school tomorrow" Solomon said jokingly.

"Yes Grandpa" Yugi said. Solomon noticed something strange in Yugi's behaviour. He wasn't his usual cheerful self, and that only happened when something was terribly wrong.

"Yugi, are you sure everything's alright, you don't seem yourself right now" Solomon said with concern in his voice.

"Well…" Yugi began. He was very hesitant about answering. "Someone was hurt pretty badly tonight, and I don't think he will be able to get over it"

"Let me guess, something to do with Kaiba? And I'm assuming that it is the reason Yami is staying over there. What happened, and don't try to tell me half the truth" Solomon said, knowing Yugi was incapable of lying, but not incapable of only telling part of the truth. Yugi winced. _'Damn he knows me too well and he knows too much, he managed to work out it was something to do with Kaiba what do I do? I'd better ask Yami'_ he thought desperately. _Yami, Grandpa managed to work out something is wrong with Kaiba and wants to know everything that happened. Help_ Yugi sent to Yami. It didn't seem to work, so he tried shouting, assuming Yami must be sleeping. _Yugi, what is it_ a tired voice said. Yugi repeated what he had said and felt worry drip across the link. He waited a moment as he heard Yami speak to Seto through the link. _Well Seto says you may as well tell him, I quote 'I know how incapable Yugi is at lying, he couldn't do it to save his life'_ Yami said imitating Seto almost perfectly. Yugi would have giggled. _He's okay with it? _Yugi asked. _Yes, he's like a lot of old people. Knows too much and is too perceptive _Yami said jokingly. _You're 5000 years older than him! Whatever, I'll see you tomorrow_ Yugi retorted and closed off the link.

"Well?" Solomon asked.

"Um… Yami was kidnapped after school during Mokuba's party by an insane person by the name of Maniakku Yokoshima, an old friend of Gozaburo's" Yugi began.

"What? Did Kaiba have anything to do with it?" Solomon asked, jumping to the wrong conclusions.

"No, Kaiba was terrified of this guy. A note was left, demanding that Kaiba give himself up to save Yami. He nearly did, but we talked him out of it and went to get Yami away from this guy. But he had a load of men with him and took Joey, Tristan and Kaiba. We got them out with Bakura's help and found Kaiba covered in blood. Even though I didn't witness what happened, I suspect he was raped, as he had confessed earlier that Maniakku was one of two people that had raped him as a kid" Yugi explained. He looked at his Grandfather, who had a look of shock on his face.

"My God. How can people be so cruel? No wonder Kaiba is the way he is. That would have left him with an inability to trust people" Solomon said.

"Yeah, but Yami has managed to convince him that not everyone is cruel, and is getting better with people" Yugi said. "Well, good night Grandpa"

"Good night Yugi" Solomon said, still only just taking in Kaiba's past. He left for bed shortly afterwards, but neither Yugi or Solomon could sleep peacefully.

Random Song – Evanescence, Lies  
Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
Sealed with lies through so many tears  
Lost from within, pursuing the end  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again

You will never be strong enough  
You will never be good enough  
You were never conceived in love  
You will not rise above

They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me

But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
Birthing a dawn to this endless night  
Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
An open embrace upon a bleeding tree

Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you

They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me

They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me

Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you

They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me

Yami Pandora: Um… I know that was crap and VERY weird but please don't be too harsh. _Runs and hides_. Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Yami Pandora: I'm sorry it took so long to update! Hopefully now my exams are over I can update more often. Thanks for all the reviews and for being patient while I took… forever to update.  
Nachzes Black-Rider: Um… I'm glad you love it, and you're just gonna have to wait and find out who the father is (I'm evil and proud of it)  
Buka2000: I agree with you, I'm being mean to Seto, and yes it is possible for Yami to be the… other father of Seto's child.  
soccer girl91: I'm glad you liked it and that you found it easy to become attached to Seto's character. Don't worry about all the weird stuff though, I'm a very weird person, I don't understand myself sometimes, heh.

Chapter 14

(Last Time)  
"My God. How can people be so cruel? No wonder Kaiba is the way he is. That would have left him with an inability to trust people" Solomon said.

"Yeah, but Yami has managed to convince him that not everyone is cruel, and is getting better with people" Yugi said. "Well, good night Grandpa"

"Good night Yugi" Solomon said, still only just taking in Kaiba's past. He left for bed shortly afterwards, but neither Yugi or Solomon could sleep peacefully.

(This Time)  
Yami awoke and, at first, wondered where he was. He felt something on his shoulder and looked down to see Seto sleeping peacefully. _'Oh, I stayed with Seto last night after he…' _he couldn't even finish that thought it was so horrible. He smiled sadly at the sleeping figure and ran his fingers through Seto's hair, gently so as not to wake him. He sighed and cursed to himself. He had been unable to protect Seto from that psycho, and he felt guilty about it. He rested his head against Seto's and continued running his fingers through Seto's hair. He ran over everything Seto had told him last night. Although he had had a lot of contact with magic, he had found it hard to believe that Seto could actually bear his children, but the look in Seto's eyes while he told Yami everything, was enough to convince Yami that it was the truth. He felt Seto stir against him and ceased running his fingers through his hair. He looked down to find Seto already awake. He smiled at him, and Seto smiled back, although both smiles were sad ones. They stared at each other for a moment before Seto leaned up and captured Yami's lips in a tender kiss. Yami instantly responded and readily allowed Seto's tongue to enter his mouth when he felt it lick across his lips.

After a moment, Yami grew tired of being submissive and fought against Seto's tongue. Seto moaned and fought back just as fiercely and passionately. Seto ended up winning. _'You can't win everything'_ Seto thought in triumph. A small cough was heard from the direction of the door. Yami and Seto's heads shot up to see Mokuba smirking like there was tomorrow. "Get a room you two" he said. It was obvious he was trying not to laugh. Yami and Seto both mock glared at the once again hyper child. Mokuba's suddenly grew serious. "Seto… did you tell him?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, I told him" Seto replied just as quietly and leaned onto Yami's shoulder, just as he had been doing as he was sleeping. Mokuba nodded and headed towards the kitchen to make his breakfast. Seto sighed. "Did… did you mean what you said last night… about staying with me?" Seto asked hesitantly. Yami was slightly hurt by the question, but understood why Seto needed him to answer.

"Of course I did" Yami assured him. He pulled Seto even closer to him and said "I love you, I won't ever leave you". Seto nuzzled Yami's neck happily in response. He also understood that Seto wanted to live as normally as possible, despite what had happened only the previous night. "Um… what day is it today? I sort of lost track" Yami asked.

"It's Saturday I think, so no school today. Thank God" Seto replied with a yawn. Yami sniggered at Seto's response. "What's so funny" Seto demanded.

"You… you sounded like a normal teenager" Yami said. Seto mock glared.

"I am not normal" he said.

"Oh I already knew that. You didn't need to tell me" Yami said. Seto rolled his eyes at Yami, who took his lips in a kiss.

"Hey, guys what do you want for breakfast?" Mokuba asked. Yami and Seto sprang apart for the second time within 15 minutes and Yami was not happy about it.

"That kid has the worst timing ever" Yami muttered. Seto laughed at Yami's face. Yami glared at Seto who only laughed even more. _Good morning Yami. How's Kaiba doing? _Yami heard Yugi say. _Good morning to you too. Seto's doing fine right now. In fact I'm having trouble getting him to shut up. _Yami sent back. Yugi laughed across the link, sensing his darks frustration._ Are you sure you're talking about the same Kaiba?_ Yugi said, amusement evident in his voice. _Um… yes… sort of… HE'S LAUGHING!_ Yami yelled back. He didn't get a reply, all he heard was the full blown laughing of Yugi. Yami mentally glared at his light, who always took great pleasure in torturing him.

"Talking to Yugi?" Seto asked.

"Yes. I swear, that brat is not as innocent as everyone thinks he is" Yami pouted. Seto laughed again.

"How so?" Seto asked.

"He torments whenever possible. You probably know what I mean, with Mokuba" Yami replied.

"Yup, Mokuba can be very manipulative. He somehow tricked me into telling who I was in love with" Seto said with a smirk.

"Oh he did, did he? How long ago was this?" Yami teased. He smirked when he saw Seto blush.

"Um… a few weeks ago" Seto replied shyly. Yami mock pouted.

"And I only found out a couple of days ago?" he said, pretending to sniffle. Seto whacked Yami across the head.

"Cut that out. How long ago did Yugi find out that you loved me?" he retorted with a smirk. It was Yami's turn to blush. He mumbled something unintelligible under his breath. "Sorry, didn't hear that" Seto said, enjoying the torment he was putting Yami under.

"Around the same time, a few weeks ago… but you don't have someone sharing your mind" Yami shot back.

"True, but sometimes I swear that kid can read my mind" Seto said, more to himself than Yami.

"HEY, stop ignoring me! What do you want for breakfast?" Mokuba asked again impatiently. Seto and Yami burst out into laughter at the pout on Mokuba's face. Mokuba, unable to see the joke, stalked out the room muttering "teenagers" under his breath, forgetting that he would soon be one.

Random Song – Evanescence, Bring me to Life  
how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

wake me up inside  
wake me up inside  
call my name and save me from the dark  
bid my blood to run  
before I come undone  
save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

wake me up inside  
wake me up inside  
call my name and save me from the dark  
bid my blood to run  
before I come undone  
save me from the nothing I've become  
bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

wake me up inside  
wake me up inside  
call my name and save me from the dark  
bid my blood to run  
before I come undone  
save me from the nothing I've become  
bring me to life

Yami Pandora: sorry it's so short!I'll try to update much, MUCH sooner than last time. Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Yami Pandora: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. Thank you for your reviews! I unfortunately don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own Maniakku Yokoshima and Jodie. There will be a lemon in this chapter and it will be marked clearly, so I do NOT want any reviews bitching about the lemon, I have given you plenty of warning!

Nachzes Black-Rider: thank you for your review. Hope you had a good time in France! I've been there twice, but that was with the school, so didn't get to do whatever I wanted. Oh well, it's a nice place… apart from the frogs legs and snails (shudders).  
Buka2000: Yeah, I like 'Bring me to Life' as well, I like all the Evanescence songs that I've heard so far!  
Anaru-Minime: Thank you… both for your review… heh, it was amusing to read!

I know I have already said this to the readers of my other fic, but I now have a new baby cousin called Ionie! She was born on the 19th June and she is soooo cute!

Chapter 15

(Last Time)  
"HEY, stop ignoring me! What do you want for breakfast?" Mokuba asked again impatiently. Seto and Yami burst out into laughter at the pout on Mokuba's face. Mokuba, unable to see the joke, stalked out the room muttering "teenagers" under his breath, forgetting that he would soon be one.

(This Time, 7 weeks later)  
((Seto's POV))  
How did he manage to convince me to do this again? Oh yeah, he's Yami and he can be very damn persuasive when he wants to be! But I'm guessing he had help from Mokuba, he knows me better than the back of his hand!

(Flashback)  
_"Come on Seto, it will only be for a little while" Yami said, pouting slightly. I will not give in, I will NOT give in, I thought._

"_No, I refuse to waste a whole day with a mutt, a cheerleader and a group of various other rejects" I said. He started up the puppy dog look. Damn. Mokuba must have told him what to do when he wants me to do something! _

"_Please?"_

"_No"_

"_Pretty please?"_

"_No"_

"_Pretty please, with a cherry on top?"_

"_N-O, no"_

"_Please? If you really don't like it when you get there, we can leave and do something else, but just give it a try first" Yami whined. He is really getting to me now! I can feel myself giving in._

"_Ugh, fine. But if that mutt does anything to annoy me, I'm leaving" I said wearily. Usually I win arguments, but with Mokuba and Yami, it is damn near impossible._

"_Brilliant, maybe you will even enjoy it" Yami said with a smile. I rolled my eyes at his enthusiasm. "I'm gonna tell Yugi you're coming, OK"_

_(End Flashback)_

'_I really need to build an immunity to their puppy eyes'_ I mused. I quickly got dressed in my trademark clothing, which consisted of black jumper, black trousers and a black trench coat. I hope Yami wasn't expecting me to be social today.

I suddenly felt sick, and ran t the bathroom where I promptly threw up. Yami had heard me and he was growing worried. I heard him walk up behind me and he put a hand on my back. "Seto, this is the third time this week. Are you alright?". Sod that last thought, he was VERY worried.

"Yes Yami, I'm fine. Don't worry so much" I replied.

"But you've been really sick just lately, you've had strange mood swings and you've been eating the stra… I think I know what's wrong with you, although I wouldn't call it wrong" Yami said. His face took on a serious look and inwardly I flinched. I knew what he was assuming and he was right. "I'm going to get you an appointment with that doctor of yours, OK?" he called as he walked out the door. I heaved one more time before I flushed the toilet and walked back into my room to find Yami putting the phone back down. "Dr Kea is expecting you tomorrow at four… no excuses" He said. He walked over to me and put his arms around me. "Are you going to tell me before it's confirmed tomorrow?" Yami asked. I froze. He knew, I know he did. Or at least he suspected something was wrong. But I was afraid to tell him, because it was likely that this child wasn't his.

"I… I'm…" I stuttered.

"It's OK, you can tell me, I won't be mad" Yami soothed. I took a deep breath.

"I think I might be pregnant" I said quietly, but I knew he had heard.

"…". OK, he'd suspected something but was shocked. He let go of me to look at me. "That's great, but… why didn't you tell me?". He sounded hurt. He had a right to be as well. To him it must have seemed like I didn't trust him.

"I was afraid. There is still the possibility of this being Maniakku's child… if I am actually pregnant" I said, looking down at the floor.

"Remember what I told you? I'm not going to abandon you, no matter what" Yami said pulling me in his arms again, and I in turn wrapped my arms around him. Although Yami had actually gained a couple of inches in height since he got his new body, I still think our height difference made this difficult. He reached up for a kiss, and I, as always, willingly granted him access to my mouth. It was only a small kiss, but full of the usual passion (I can not believe that is in my vocabulary) of all our other kisses. When we broke apart, Yami smiled at me and said

"We'd better go; we have to meet the others soon". I groaned. I was SO not looking forward to this. We walked downstairs and found Mokuba watching Saturday morning cartoons. When he heard us enter the room, he ran towards us with a paper in his hands.

"You two might want to take a look at this, seems someone has ratted about the two of you to the media" he said seriously. Yami and I shared a glance. It was bound to happen sooner or later. I grabbed the paper from Mokuba and read the headline, 'Opposites really DO attract'. I groaned for the second time that day. I was going to kill whoever had ratted on us. I read the article, they were saying some crap about how we are so different and they were wondering if we would still be duelling each other in the future. I cursed when I found that the person wished to remain anonymous, but the paper had made the mistake of saying 'the young _girl_ who wished to remain anonymous'.

"I bet it was Tea, she's become such a bitch since she found out about our relationship" I said to Yami, recalling her reaction when I told her about me and Yami. He stared at the article.

"It looks to be that way, they did slip it was a young girl" he replied absently. "So what are we going to do? I thought you wanted to keep this a secret" Yami said quietly.

"Well, it's too late to do anything now, besides I don't care what they think. I was just worried about all the bother that we would get from the media once they found out" I told him. He smiled.

"I don't care either. They can go to hell" he said.

"So, what are you going to do about Tea?" Mokuba asked.

"We'll ask if it was her. We will know if she's lying" I said. "Do you want to come with us, or are you doing something else today?" I asked him. A smile lit up his face.

"Hell yeah, I thought I was gonna be stuck alone today" he yelled. I raised an eyebrow and he realised his mistake. "Gomen Seto".

"That's alright, just don't do it again" I replied. Mokuba ran out into the hall and put his trainers on, then called to us

"Come on slowpokes, let's get going already". I sighed. It was going to be one of those days.

(Normal POV)  
Seto, Yami and Mokuba climbed into the limo and Seto told the driver to take them to the arcade. "Why the arcade again?" he asked Yami curiously.

"Because the others love it there. I'll never understand why though, those games are no where near as interesting or as challenging as Duel Monsters" Yami replied. Seto laughed. The driver sat in the front watching the roads closely. He was glad Yami was here. He'd never heard Seto laugh before Yami came, and he seemed to be less stressed too, apart from the rather odd mood swings he was having lately. He sincerely hoped those would be over soon.

Once they arrived, the others walked over to greet them. Surprisingly, there was another girl with Tea. She was wearing a really short denim skirt and her short sleeved pink blouse had a couple of buttons undone, revealing far more cleavage than anyone was comfortable with. All in all, she was dressed up as a bigger slut than Tea. Neither Seto nor Yami liked the look of her, and judging how far away the others were from her, they didn't much like her either. "Who are you?" Yami asked. He wondered why Tea had brought her along, he actually seen her briefly before, and Tea described her as being a vindictive slut, and he wondered what caused the sudden change of attitude towards her. The girl fluttered her eyelids at Yami, earning a glare from both Tea and Seto.

"Hey there, my name is Jodie, I'm pleased to finally meet the King of Games" she said in a would-be seductive voice. Yami almost recoiled in disgust. Not only was she female (what with him being gay) she wasn't even very pretty. Tea moved nearer to Jodie and hissed into her ear

"You are supposed to be seducing Kaiba, Yami's mine, got that?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just wanted to see your reaction. It was priceless" Jodie sneered. The others looked at them curiously, so they gave them false smiles and suggested that they get going. They walked into the arcade, but not before Seto told his driver to wait a little while for him as he did not expect to enjoy himself here, and some of them ran towards the nearest zombie killing or racing game. Seto rolled his eyes at their behaviour, mentally wondering why he and his brother were so different. Yugi and Ryou shortly followed the others, along with Bakura as he didn't like his light being away from him for too long. Ryou had often thought that Bakura was over-protective, but sometimes it was a good thing, especially with the school bullies teasing and pushing Ryou around about his hair colour and feminine appearance.

That left Seto and Yami with the two giggling air heads stood next to them. They tried to go somewhere by themselves, but every time they went to a different area of the arcade, the two girls followed them everywhere. They eventually decided to stay with the others, so they didn't have to suffer the girls alone. Yami walked up behind Joey and Duke to see what game they were playing and who was winning, leaving Seto to suffer the airheads next to him. Seto winced as Joey let out a particularly loud yell when he beat Duke at the racing game they had been playing. "Shut it Wheeler, you're giving me a head ache". He didn't feel well at that moment, he had seemed more prone to head aches and couldn't stand loud noises. _'Possibly something to do with the pregnancy'_ he mused.

"Whatever Kaiba. This is an arcade; you know a place where people have fun. It's a bit hard to do that if we have to be perfectly silent". Seto rolled his eyes and placed his hand over his forehead as another wave of pain came over him.

"Seto, are you alright?" Yami asked rushing to his loves side.

"Yes, just a head ache that's all" Seto said reassuringly. Yami still looked unconvinced.

"It's a good thing I booked that doctors appointment, huh?" he said as he kissed Seto's brow. Seto smiled in response.

"Hey, what are you two love birds talkin' about?" Joey asked loudly, causing Seto to wince again.

"We were having what's called a 'private conversation', mutt, not that you would know what that is" Seto shot back, despite the pain he was in, with a smirk. Joey glared at Seto and said

"Will ya stop calling me a mutt, ya rich jerk" Joey yelled.

"Will you shut up?" Seto retorted. Yami rolled his eyes. He just wished that both his lover and friend could get along. Same with Mokuba, only it was brother and friend.

"HEY LOOK, ITS SETO KAIBA AND YAMI MOTO!" someone yelled. _'Oh no'_ Yami thought. _'Not more trouble'_. He and his friends turned around and were met with a rather large crowd, which had a lot of people with camera's. _'Shit'_ Yami thought.

"Shit" Seto voiced Yami's thoughts. "Um, I think we'd better get out of here" he said.

"SETO, YAMI, KISS FOR THE CAMERA" another person yelled. _'Hell no'_ was both Yami's and Seto's thought. They and their friends immediately ran for the nearest exit, where Seto's limo was thankfully still waiting for them not too far away. They quickly ran over to the limo and scrambled in as the driver took off before they could be mobbed.

"This reminds me, someone ratted on us to the media and we would _so_ love to know who it was" Seto said cynically, looking pointedly at Tea. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat under Seto's gaze. _'Oh no, how could he have known it was me?' _she thought desperately.

"R…really? Why would someone do that?" Tea stuttered.

"Now I have absolutely no idea, but this girl… yes girl must have been a real bitch" Seto said sarcastically, noticing the curious looks on all but Yami's, Mokuba's and Tea's faces when he said it was a girl. "There was only two girls who could have known about our relationship, one was you Tea and the other was Serenity, and as much as I hate to admit it, not even a Wheeler could sink that low, which leaves you" Seto said with in a cold voice, with a death-glare to match. Tea winced. _'The media left too many clues as to who I was'_ she thought. She then noticed the looks she was getting from the others.

"Y-you don't actually b-believe that do you?" she asked them nervously.

"Even I have to admit that Kaiba has a point. You and Serenity were the only girls who knew, but I would like to know how you knew it was a girl Kaiba" Joey said.

"Quite simple. The news article said that the 'young girl who wished to remain anonymous'. We knew almost instantly it was Tea" Yami said.

"But, some other young girl may have found out, I mean you two are always being… lovey dovey…" Tea began.

"Only in closed buildings, such as our home" Yami said. The others looked at Tea in disbelief.

"Why would you do something like that Tea?" Ryou asked, while Bakura said

"Want me to teach her the meaning of pain?"

"No, if we wished her harm we could do it ourselves, Tomb Robber" Yami said in a tone that clearly meant that if Bakura harmed anyone, there would be punishment. Bakura mock pouted, it had been so long since he had dismembered someone.

"I did it because you stole Yami from me" Tea shrieked at Seto, with a mad glint in her eyes, and Seto winced for the millionth time that day because of the pitch and volume of the shriek.

"I was never yours to begin with Tea" Yami cut in firmly. Tears came to Tea's eyes.

"Of course you were! We were…" she began.

"We were never anything" Yami interrupted. "Tea you must understand, I love Seto, not you. Please stopped trying to break us apart, you are causing both us and yourself unnecessary pain" he continued.

"Stop the damn limo" Tea yelled. Once the limo stopped, she and Jodie pushed their way past the others, Tea sending a venomous glare at Seto, who merely responded with a glare of his own. Once the door was slammed shut, Seto told the limo driver to head to the Kame Game shop.

"I wonder why Tea acted that way, I mean, I know she had a crush on Yami and everything but I didn't think she'd act like this" Mokuba said. Seto snorted.

"She's always preaching to me about the importance of friendship, yet she goes against her own speeches because her crush is going out with someone else, damn hypocrite, she needs to take her own advice" he said. Everyone looked at Seto, amazed that he was even contributing to the conversation. "What?" he snapped. Nope, he's still the same ran through everyone's mind.

"I think she may be jealous of Seto, because I'm with him rather than her, but would jealousy really drive someone to be so…" Yami said, struggling to find a word to describe Tea.

"… bitchy?" Seto put in. But there is nothing more deadly than a jealous girl, believe me. I must have fired around a dozen secretaries this year because they got so jealous they tried chasing away other female staff. I remember one tried to poison one of the female technicians" he said. Again they stared. Seto Kaiba had just made a joke, whether it was intended or not was a mystery to them, but Seto getting uncomfortable with the weird looks he was getting said "what, didn't think I could say anything slightly humorous?"

"What is it with you? One minute you're your usual cold-hearted self and the next minute your joking around. Keep with one personality will ya?" Joey said. Seto glared.

"Would you rather I remain a cold-hearted bastard all the time? And yes, I know what you say about me behind my back" he said, noticing the look of surprise on Joey's face. "And no, Yami did not tell me any of this, so don't blame him" he added, noticing the accusing looks Yami was getting.

"Wha… how did you…" Tristan said.

"Please, it was obvious what you were thinking. I can read people like a book" Seto said.

What if the book was in French?" Joey asked, trying to be clever. Seto rolled his eyes.

"I am fluent in French, Spanish, Latin, English, Cantonese, Mandarin, Thai, Russian, Egyptian – thanks to my past, Finnish and obviously Japanese" Seto said, smirking at all the dropped jaws he was receiving.

"Where the hell did you learn all those?" Bakura asked. "Ryou had difficulty teaching me to speak Japanese properly, and now he's struggling with English"

"Gozaburo hired language tutors. I didn't learn them by choice, but I will admit that they have come in useful" Seto said. No one said anything else. Ever since Mokuba's party, they had found that Gozaburo was a sore subject to be left well alone. "Well, I think this is your stop" Seto said after a few minutes of silence. The others looked out of the window to see the limo pulling over to the Kame Game shop.

"Bye guys" Mokuba said cheerfully.

"Goodbye" Yami said. The others said goodbye to them and walked in different directions to their homes. The limo then headed for Kaiba mansion.

You know your friends are annoying right?" Seto asked Yami.

"Yep, but they'll grow on you" Yami replied happily. "Apart from Tea…" he added, his tone becoming sad. Seto put his arm around Yami to comfort him.

"If she can't accept it then she isn't worth the bother, nor is she a good friend" Seto whispered in Yami's ear. He then proceeded to nuzzle Yami's neck, Yami responded by turning his head to capture Seto's lips in a kiss. Before the kiss could deepen, a cough brought them back to reality.

"Could you save that for when you get home to your room?" Mokuba asked, making gagging motions. Seto whacked him playfully over the head, but complied with his brother's wishes and stopped kissing Yami. Mokuba then ran into the kitchen for some ice cream, to get even more sugar-high than he already was. Seto rolled his eyes at the kid. He was obsessed with getting sugar-high. Seto then turned back to face Yami and kissed him. Yami responded by deepening the kiss and wrapping his arms tightly around Seto's neck.

When they finally broke the kiss, Yami said with a smirk "maybe we should take your brothers advice and continue this upstairs". Seto agreed with this suggestion and led Yami to his room. Once in the room, Seto found himself pushed against a wall, with his mouth being attacked ferociously. He groaned against Yami's mouth, and deepened the kiss, wanting to taste more of Yami. Yami licked Seto's lips, begging for entrance and Seto granted willingly. Without realising it, they found their way to the bed, their kiss becoming more and more desperate with each passing second.

**LEMON ALERT**

As the kiss intensified, Yami slipped his hands under Seto's jumper, running his hands up and down Seto's torso. He then pulled the jumper up over Seto's head to reveal the pale skin hidden by it. He leant down and began kissing Seto's chest, gaining pleasured moans from the person below him. He smirked against the cool skin and took one of the hardened nipples into his mouth. Seto gasped at the pleasure his lover was giving him and arched against Yami, accidentally rubbing his groin against Yami's. This time both gasped at the contact, each wanting more, each wanting to join with their lover.

Seto decided Yami was wearing too much clothing and sat up to remove Yami's shirt, which proved to be difficult as Yami was still licking and kissing his way up and down Seto's chest. While Seto was preoccupied with removing Yami's shirt, Yami was busy with the buckle on Seto's belt and once Seto managed to remove Yami's shirt, he noticed Yami's intentions and lifted his hips so that Yami could slip his trousers off his legs. Yami smiled at the bulge in Seto's underwear and moved to remove those as well. Seto gasped as Yami 'accidentally' brushed his hand over his groin, and arched against Yami, and, desperate for more contact he began fumbling with Yami's belts.

The more clothing that was removed, the more desperate their movements became. Soon they were completely naked, and Yami could see that Seto's eyes were begging him to take him. Yami smiled at the pleading look, but ignored it choosing to tease and torment Seto further. He leaned down and began licking and kissing his way down Seto's body, starting with his neck. He kissed his way across Seto's chest and took one of Seto's nipples into his mouth and sucked harshly on it. Seto gasped and writhed beneath him in pleasure and clenched his hands in Yami's hair. Yami turned his attention to the other nipple, doing the same as he was before while caressing Seto's body with his hands. Once finished with Seto's nipples, Yami kissed down the rest of the way of Seto's chest and stomach until he came to arousal. He lifted his head slightly and smirked at Seto before leaning back down and taking his length into his mouth. Seto gasped at the heat of Yami's mouth and his grip on Yami's hair tightened. Yami's tongue stroked Seto's length, leaving him gasping and shivering with the immense pleasure he was receiving. _'Kami, where did he learn to do that?_' Seto wondered hazily. Sensing that Seto was near his release, Yami pulled his mouth from Seto's length, while Seto whimpered at the loss of contact. Yami lifted his head up and smiled gently at Seto before reaching over to the bedside cabinet and rooted around in the drawer for something. When his hand came across a small tube of lubricant he withdrew his hand and slowly unscrewed the cap, just to try to irritate Seto further. It was working brilliantly. Seto was squirming beneath Yami with anticipation, and was agitated that Yami was taking so long. Hadn't he tormented him enough already?

When Yami had eventually rubbed the lube over his fingers, he set about preparing Seto. He inserted one finger, while leaning down to place feather kisses all over Seto's chest, earning a gasp from Seto. Seto's breathing became more erratic and his hands wandered all over Yami's body, urging him to hurry. Yami complied by entering a second finger and made a scissoring motion, bringing more moans from Seto, louder than the previous ones. He quickly entered a third and soon brushed against Seto's pleasure spot. Seto gasped loudly and arched against Yami as far as his back would allow him. Yami took this as his cue to remove his fingers and quickly insert his throbbing erection while he removed his mouth from Seto's chest. Seto wrapped his legs tightly around Yami's waist as Yami started moving within him. It didn't take Yami long to find Seto's prostate again and his reward was moan upon pleasured moan from Seto. At first Yami moved slowly, which was displeasing for Seto, and he bucked harshly against Yami, urging him to move faster.

"Oh, God Yami, harder…" Seto gasped. Yami's thrusts became faster and harder, reaching deeper within Seto and Seto's moans became louder and more frequent. At the same time, Seto began bucking his hips in time with Yami's thrusts and lifted himself up to capture Yami's mouth in a heated kiss. Yami moaned into the kiss and didn't resist as Seto pushed his tongue in his mouth, as he was taking dominance in bed, he thought he may as well let Seto have a small victory. He moved his hands to caress Seto's body, while Seto ran his hands through Yami's hair. They broke apart, but Seto was far from finished tasting his lover. He moved his mouth down to Yami's neck and suckled on the flesh between his shoulder and his neck. Soon his mouth moved to Yami's chest and he took in one of his nipples and sucked on it until it became hard, and then repeated this process with the other nipple. As they neared their release, Yami's thrusts became harder and he wrapped a hand around Seto's arousal and began to pump. Seto was once again very close to release, and hoped that Yami wouldn't deny him again. Yami was also near to his release and his thrusting and pumping became more desperate. They both came together, each with a cry of the others name.

**LEMON'S OVER**

Yami collapsed on Seto, his breathing ragged. He brushed a stray hair from Seto's face, who was just as equally worn out. They soon fell asleep in each others arms.

Mokuba who had heard their last cry was shaking his head. He would have to ask Seto to sound proof his room!

Random Song – Nightwish, Sleeping Sun

The sun is sleeping quietly  
Once upon a century  
Wistful oceans calm and red  
Ardent caresses laid to rest

For my dreams I hold my life  
For wishes I behold my night  
The truth at the end of time  
Losing faith makes a crime

_I wish for this night-time  
to last for a lifetime  
The darkness around me  
Shores of a solar sea  
Oh how I wish to go down with the sun  
Sleeping  
Weeping  
With you_

Sorrow has a human heart  
From my god it will depart  
I'd sail before a thousand moons  
Never finding where to go

Two hundred twenty-two days of light  
Will be desired by a night  
A moment for the poet's play  
Until there's nothing left to say

_I wish for this night-time  
to last for a lifetime  
The darkness around me  
Shores of a solar sea  
Oh how I wish to go down with the sun  
Sleeping  
Weeping  
With you_

_I wish for this night-time  
to last for a lifetime  
The darkness around me  
Shores of a solar sea  
Oh how I wish to go down with the sun  
Sleeping  
Weeping  
With you_

Yami Pandora: I hope you liked the chapter and I hope the lemon was better than the last one, if it isn't well… um… a crap lemon is better than no lemon, right? RIGHT! Sleeping Sun is actually one of my favourite Nightwish songs. I actually first heard it when I went to their concert in February this year and it was the first concert I've ever been to. I may be going to another one in October, but this one is Lacuna Coil, the band who inspired Nightwish. YAY! Anyway, please review!


End file.
